LOVE SPELL
by Amaranthos
Summary: .'I want you, Tifa' he breathed heatedly down her arching neck. 'Cloud' his name was a husky, breathless whisper. He teased his tongue against his lips almost in a slow, raw and deliberate manner of hunger. CLOTI
1. Introduction

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Who owns FF7 Advent Children? I dunno. Four words for you: **I'm a newbie here.**

* * *

"Why?" she asked curiously, her brown eyes glancing up at the bigger girl.

"Because he needs space," the older girl said.

"Why?" the young girl rebounded

"Because, well, that's just how he is at times" the woman explained.

A thoughtful 'hmm' came from the small girl and she paused. To Tifa it was like peace. Recently with the events storming the Seventh Heaven and that meant Cloud's departure, the children had been more curious as to 'why' he left. Lately 'why' seem to be the only frequent word she heard around her joint. Not that she was bothered that both Marlene and Denzel were kids and had a natural knack for just asking, no it seem more than that. Tifa sighed. She'd been wiping the counter for the last 10 minutes trying to clear her mind of Cloud, but to no avail had her desperate, tedious scrubbing relieved her.

It was already nine am and the Seventh Heaven was occupied by few clients, a few men sat drinking some dry Vodka while two young ladies had themselves some Malibu near the exit. Business was slow here at the Seventh Heaven, Tifa sighed, business here was always slow. Tifa was thinking about doing over the place and starting something new and exciting with her life. Ever since Cloud walked out on her, she hadn't the hope and strength she needed to go through another heartbreak. It seemed as if their little childhood promise simply fell deft. Beaming back to her present, she watched as Marlene and Denzel occupied an empty table with a couple of crayons and coloured papers. Lately, the children did a lot of art, mostly of Cloud. She knew they looked up to Cloud, if not loved him a lot, but Tifa thought had Cloud given that any consideration when he stepped out.

She had loved the man all through her youth. She practically grew up with him and in most literal as well. She had seen him from his days as an annoying five year old all the way to an adult. He had changed so much over the years, from their promise to their adventures and now to this, their departures. I mean it wasn't the first time he walked out on her. Tifa was strong dealing with his departure, but what she didn't get about Cloud, was that - he felt as if everything was to remain same ole, same ole when he left and return, what he didn't realize was that bit by bit he was destroying Tifa and Tifa saw if she kept giving him the impression that it was okay, soon there would be no more of the sane her.

'You truly are selfish Cloud Strife' she thought as she saw Marlene running to her with her drawing. She barely needed to see the child's work fully knowing what she had drawn. Like her collective works, Marlene and Denzel did works of their hero, Cloud. Tifa being the kind person she was, had to bring herself to look at these drawings of this man that she loved and felt angered to. She would hold Marlene's drawings and smile and slowly her smile would fade to a frown. Why is it he couldn't see he was cared for and loved? The children loved him and so did she, didn't that count?

"Tifa-san, Tifa-san" called the small girl, her bright brown eyes looking at Tifa.

"Yes Marlene?" she lowered her gaze on the child.

"Look, look at what I drew" she said.

Tifa stooped so she was now the child's height. "It's a picture of Cloud" Marlene said.

"Oh wow, you don't say" she tried to sound gleeful especially for the children. She knew she had to be strong for them.

"Yes…and look what I made" another voice chirped, it was Denzel.

She figured it was another Cloud picture to the collection but boy, was she wrong.

Looking at the piece of paper, she saw herself in the picture. From what she recognized she was sitting on a bed and "crying?" she questioned aloud.

"Marlene and I are your friends when Cloud's gone, so you don't have a reason to cry anymore"

There is something about a child's innocence and honesty that every now and then makes a big person shiver, it was at this very moment, Tifa shivered. She knew for the first couple weeks after Cloud's departure she was a mental fit and sobbing seem to be impossible even around the children to avoid, but she didn't expect the children to see it blatantly like this.

Staring back at Denzel he gave a worried look, "you don't like it don't you?"

Her eyes glowed and looked down at the drawing. "No Denzel, I love it" she paused, "its beautiful" she said.

"Hey what about my drawing, its beautiful too you know" Marlene pouted. The girl was adorable, she couldn't stand defeat and sometimes Tifa had to giggle because of that.

"I think that drawing you did was wonderful too, but don't you think I have enough Cloud pictures?" she asked.

Marlene stared at the walls. Every wall, except the bar itself were decorated with pictures, mostly of Cloud.

She dropped her head and sighed, "yeh, I guess so. But don't worry Tifa, I'll make a beautiful picture of you and me"

"Great!"

Her day started off a bit gloomy, with her reflection of Cloud, but with these energetic kids called Marlene and Denzel, well, not even the saddest clown could go sad any longer.

* * *

Tifa looked at the time and still no word from Barret. He was supposed to pick up Marlene and Denzel today but yet even in the dead of night there was no sign of a car. Marlene sighed to herself as she kicked her knees back and forth restlessly. She was bored because all day Tifa worked and Denzel would be a goodie-goodie to help Tifa. Yes, Marlene loved helping Tifa, but she was a little kid and she wanted to play.

It was already 8:15pm and still no sign of the cusser-mouth Barret. Tifa drew a frown. It was late and Tifa was beginning to get worried, what if something happened to him. Tifa couldn't actually say Barret was getting younger, but slacking off on errands is not something of the man.

Tifa was about to flop down on her sofa when her PHS rung. Springing to her feet in a jolt, she clutched the phone tightly and almost breathlessly greeted the person.

"Hello" her voice was raspy.

"Hey, Tif, 'sup girl? Long time no talk. 'Tis the plan, my ole car is down. Blasted, friggin' thing, if yuh ask me is' a piece of shit', but n'ways, tell my lil girl that daddy wont be back' till like a couple days'… my PHS s' gonna die, so thanks in advance Tif, out' –click-

With the definite click Tifa drew a sigh. She turned to Marlene who wore a brilliant expectant face. Tifa cringed that she would have to be the one to break the news to her.

Bending down to the child, Tifa pursed her lips and placed a hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"Marlene, hunny, it seems your dad isn't going to make it. He'll be here for you in a couple of days, it seems that car of his has finally hit its waist." She said.

"Ohh!" the child thought. Looking down she thought for a moment before looking up, "but he will be here in a few days right?" she asked.

Tifa nodded.

Marlene brighten up. "Great, hey Tifa" she called.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me some Marshmallows and Chocolate?"

"Me too" Denzel chirped.

"Sure"

Tifa made haste and rustled up some of the kid's favourite nightly beverage. There was always something about drinking Chocolate and having good company which made any mood seem right. Handing the two kids a cup full of chocolate and coloured marshmallows, Tifa sat down on the sofa and peered at the pictures on the wall. To her amazement both Denzel and Marlene came either side of her and nestled warmly. She smiled softly.

'I truly do have little angels.'

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Yuffie's plan

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Another moment, another day. Tifa's conscience repeated. She drew a sigh. 'Another day without Cloud.' She drew a heavier sigh. 'Not much I can do about that, now is there' realizing there was never something she could have done, she shrugged the thought away and got changed up. It was five am and it was still dark. She usually got up six, but ever since Cloud left, she thought she needed an extra hour to prep herself and counsel her emotions so there wouldn't be any water-shows in front of the kids. She couldn't be weak for the children. She swore on it and she wasn't about to go back on her word now.

Walking down the cold hall, Tifa smoothen her arm. She felt cold. 'Gosh, I hate cold mornings' thought the woman. Walking down the steps she entered the kitchen. Just as she left it, it was spick-and-span. She made her way through the kitchen door and into the bar. Plopping herself on one of the barstools, she turned to see the empty bar. This use to be Cloud's one but now she's not so sure if it is. He barely did any caring for the place, much less her and the children. Come to think of it sometimes, who did Cloud think he was?

After three years of the Geostigma nonsense, he still kept remote and isolated. He still tried to atone himself for Aeris' death and Tifa wish so much he wouldn't blame himself. Cloud was truly a good man, he just seem to look at himself too hard in the reflection. Knowing him, he might as well call it vanity all the more.

But the tenor of the argument remains, Cloud kept leaving over the years and though his periodic check-ups on her were nice, they did more hurting. Tifa couldn't handle this, she was a strong woman both physically and emotionally but somehow Cloud seem to entangled somewhere between them and found her sensitive spot. A single tear leaked from her eyes. How she wish he would come home and this time forgive himself. She wished he would find peace with her and the kids, but she frowned when she figured she was being too wishful.

Her muffled cries echoed the room and she wondered had she really become this weak to breakdown almost everyday for Cloud. In the past she could deal with it but as the years progress it became apparent her emotions were worsening.

Holding her face in her hands, Tifa wondered if praying to the good Lord would help.

Knowing that would never hurt, she prayed silently and hoped to God, peace would come her way.

Sniffing a bit Tifa thought of how lonely the place was. She missed her friends from AVALANCHE, what she wouldn't give to seem Cid, Shera and Yuffie, come to think of it, she never really tried to contact them after the Geostigma episode. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She began writing a letter to her good ole friend, Yuffie.

_Dear Yuffie,_ Tifa started and hoped to invite the girl over to her home.

* * *

"Now Denzel you must stand up straight, like me" Marlene said, her face up high and her nose even the higher in the air.

"That's for girls" he whined.

He was truly a boy.

"No no, some boys stand very straight. Take, take Vincent for example" she said.

"I don't exactly call him a stick-walker" said Denzel.

"Yeh, well, what do you know. You're not giving it a shot" Marlene said.

"Fine, I'll try"

Tifa had been overhearing the noisy pair as she cooked breakfast, wondering what they were up to. She knew the children were bored out their mind and invented the darnest of games sometimes, but come on,

standing-up-the-straightest sounded wrong, especially from young children. Nope, that madness just had to stop.

"Tifa, tell Denzel that he needs to walk straighter" Marlene intervened Tifa's train of thoughts.

Tifa gave a small smirk.

"I have an idea" said Tifa. The both children perked up.

"How about we do something fun today? Like ditch work and go into town and have ourselves a swell time, what' you guys think?" she asked.

A loud 'hooray' was all she needed. She needed a lil break from the bar, heck, she was letting Cloud and the Seventh Heaven depress her and she really didn't need that in her life.

At 10am, Tifa and the kids got ready for a fun filled day of enjoyment. Tifa wore a bright yellow dress with thin straps and a frilly bottom that reached at her knees, and to her surprise, Marlene had on a similar dress except it was pink. Denzel made no notion to change his clothes and kept them as they were. The trio shut the door and made their way down the street. It had been a while since the children were out of the house and onto busy streets of Midgar.

After three years the city was back to its full life. It was as if Meteor never came.

Both children held her hand as they crossed the busy street and made their way to a pet store. Both children being suckers for animals, couldn't help but point and plea to go in. 'Oh what the heck' thought Tifa.

Today was all about fun and fun needed to start from somewhere right? They entered the store with a bell ringing on their presence, overlooking his cash-register was a busy owner who paid little attention to the trio. Denzel saw snakes and a smile came to his face while Marlene saw puppies and went her way. Tifa didn't go for anything particular except a small nightingale which sang sadly in its cage.

Somehow the bird reminded her strangely of herself and the Seventh Heaven. She'd been so coped up in the place that all she felt sometimes was woe. Knowing that she shouldn't sadden at her thoughts, she was quickly jerked to reality by the screams of a child, Marlene to be exact.

Tifa rushed to the child's side to see both kids standing by a caged Python. Tifa felt a surge of crawly Goosebumps grow along her skin. She hated snakes it was then she remembered Marlene did too. Being strong she looked down.

"Marlene, hunny what's wrong?"

"That bad old snake ate the rat" Marlene gave a sad look.

'Eww and I hate rats even all the more. Thankfully the snake did me some justice'

"Oh I'm sorry hunny, how about we go watch the puppies while Denzel looks at the snake"

"Isn't it cool Marlene?" Denzel was way too fascinated to have realized anything the young girl had said.

"Noo. I hate snakes"

"Tifa can we have a snake?"

"Um, let me think about it" she thought, "no."

"How about a python?" he asked

"No"

"An anaconda?"

"Um, no way" she chimed.

"A rattle snake?"

"Denzel, which part of no, don't you understand?" Marlene asked suddenly.

"Just the no part" he said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled Tifa to a section full of puppies. Now this is more like it, thought Tifa. Cute kittens and pups seem to welcome the eyes in all its glory. Marlene ran over to a kennel where she picked up a small white puppy. The puppy was so adorable with bright black eyes and a fluffy coat.

"Well isn't he the cutest thing" thought Tifa.

"Can we get him Tifa?"

"No, I'm afraid not Marlene"

"Why?" she asked

"Because a dog is big responsibility"

"Please Tifa, I'm begging you. I swear I'll feed and clean him and love him and protect him. I swear I won't leave him for one second" Marlene said

Tifa sighed, "Marlene, I'm sorry, but a dog is way out of the question."

"Aww, you're no fun" she paused, "so what am I suppose to do when my daddy reaches? Please Tifa a lil puppy would make the place much aliver" the little girl said.

"More alive" she corrected the child.

"Sorry"

Tifa seem to be in thought about what Marlene had said. Yes, a puppy around the house meant more cheers, pictures on the wall, messes but definitely more smiles and as Tifa promised, she was doing this for the kids. All the way.

"Well I don't know" Tifa started.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" Marlene gave her infamous puppy eyes and Tifa found herself holding back the tight knot of giggles in her throat. These kids, she thought, were definitely too much.

"Alright, fine, for you and Denzel"

"I want a snake" she heard Denzel say.

"No snakes Denzel!" Tifa corrected.

He sighed.

Tifa bought the puppy and off they went with the small animal on a leash. It seemed Marlene completely forgot about the day when she got Spike, that's what she named the little furball.

Holding both kids and watching a tiny dog was proving to be a challenge in itself. Especially if everybody was doing their separate thing. The group crossed the road and made their way pass many stores, it was then Marlene stopped at another store, a pastry venue. Tifa couldn't agree less. Buying up some yummy pastries, especially those fattening things called Éclairs, the group ate silently. Tifa saw a bookstore up ahead and not too far away a toy store. Having an idea, she thought about leaving the kids there and going to the bookstore, 'yeah that can work' thought Tifa.

Settling for that she made her way into the air conditioned place known as Books Array. She read through the isles and looked for romance. She sadly confessed she was those sappy romantic readers who spent many hours googling at steamy revelations between couples. Seeing a good book called Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontee she purchased it quickly and as she was about to leave she saw a book called the Devil's feather. Turning the book to its back she read the synopsis and couldn't help but perk in interest at the amazing story that lay in her hand. Without a second thought she bought the book and skipped to the toy store. About to enter she was rudely knocked over by none other than…

"You!" she blurted out, in a bit of shock. It was Reno.

"Hey gorgeous, long time no see. How've you been yo?"

"Fine" she helped herself up.

"Nice to hear, and Spike, you two tied the knot yet?"

"N-No" she felt her cheeks flame. Why did she owe it to tell Reno this?

"Hmm, asshole!" came the straight forward reply.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh oh, not you, I meant Spike. Any' way toots, gotta be going yo. Take care chick" he walked off on her.

Tifa being a bit baffled at their encounter tried to shrug it off, 'what was he doing in a toy store by the way?' knowing its Reno, she didn't bother to even think about it.

Tifa entered the store to see many children playing with toys noisily. The place was so loud she could barely think straight. She searched for both kids but it almost seem impossible in the huge store. She entered the girl's section and was surprised when she saw an engrossed Marlene playing tea with a little girl her age on a tea-table with everything set up and ready to go. The little dog was sleeping on a turf, somehow oblivious to the shrill screams of the store. Tifa came to Marlene and told her they were leaving. Marlene sadden and explained to Tifa there were so many toys she needed to get. She started from Barbie and made her way down the list, it was somewhere in Lisa Frank when Tifa got lost. The both along with Spike went looking for Denzel. He was rolling a toy truck and it made Tifa soften.

After rallying the group they left. There were so many places to go. The kids were a lot of money, especially when the store was interesting. They barely did contact with book stores but they were all for food and games. Tifa opened the plaza door for the kids as they made their way to the cafeteria. She was now buying lunch. It was late and Tifa figured after lunch they could catch the fire works sometime later in the park. That meant another hour of walking and fascinating the group.

Tifa bought lunch and ate silently. After that both kids disappeared in the arcade. Marlene abandoned her puppy for games and Tifa shook her head. 'Some responsibility'

She fed the dog and couldn't help but notice the nice clothes on display. Her eyes found their way on a steamy lingerie. It was black and very skimpy. Tifa blushed, it would be a while before she wore one of those, oh yes, a while indeed.

And then a familiar face of Cloud entered her mind. She sighed, it would be nice for him to stay home with me…oh yes, that would be so nice.

Tifa organized the children and headed toward the park. They sang a couple of songs and stopped for Marlene's normal question telling. Today's segment featured questions of why snakes ate rats. Instead of Tifa answering, Denzel answered which spared Tifa the gross. They hopped a train ride and at around four pm they arrived at the park. Tifa let go of the kids and dog so they could run around and stretch their legs. Spreading a cloth on the ground she sat down.

Almost immediately she was pulled to her feet by Marlene. Tifa spun the small girl around and Denzel just sat and played with Spike. Marlene's giggles were music to Tifa's ears. She wanted to forget the painful words of Cloud's departure and it seem that children and fun was all that could kill the pain. Tifa sadden when she thought about giving up the kids to Barret in a few days. 'Gosh, my life is gonna be horrors'

The group joked and ran and screamed and played non-stop in the bright of day. There was a pond and both Marlene and Denzel fed coy fish. Marlene and Denzel ran under Sakura trees having the Sakuras fall on their heads as they tried to catch them. Denzel stopped his horsing around when he found a most perfect petite flower, holding it carefully, he stopped Marlene and placed it in her hair. Tifa's heart when into mush, that was so adorable.

"A true gentleman indeed" Tifa confessed.

Denzel smiled.

Today was turning out to be a great day, only more thing to make the day complete. At around six, a large group of people had gathered for the Fire works that was held every afternoon. Both Denzel and Marlene leaned into Tifa and looked up at the sky.

And like magic the dark sky was replaced with explosions of colour. Many oohs and ahhs escaped the lips of the children. Tifa averted her attention from the sky to the children, their happy faces was truly the reward of the night. Treasuring her moment she was caught off queue when Denzel looked down at her, "you're not watching the fire works" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"You wish Cloud was here, don't you?" the question was a little too frank, but knowing he was just a kid, she nodded.

Denzel smiled and said, "he's looking up too you know, so you should too" he said.

She was about to explain how far Fire-works would explode, but she didn't bother. Just having the children and a positive mind was all that she right now needed. With no troubles to bear, she gave a brilliant smile and thanked God for everything.

**

* * *

**

**8 am M.T  
Location: Wutai**

"Black Magic" Yuffie read the store's name. 'Interesting…'

Eighteen year old Yuffie gave the place a steady look and letting her curiosity win her over, she knocked on the caravan's door. She heard some rumbling within and waited patiently for the door to open.

A gush of wind blew as an old woman dressed in rich silks and velvets seem to welcome her. Jewels decorated her wrinkled neck and hands while an eeriness came from the red lipstick and grey eyes she wore.

"Ahh, Yuffie…my child I've waited for you"

Yuffie stared back at her in shock. 'How did she know my name?' thought Yuffie.

"Ah, my child I know just about everything. You could call it a gift" she giggled to herself. Her cruel laughter met Yuffie's ears and Yuffie began backing up. 'She's really creeping me out'

"I'm sorry child, please come in. How rude of me"

"Um, on second thought it's quite alright"

Yuffie waved off and began walking away.

"Where are you going girl? I could answer so many questions and give you many remedies…" said the woman.

Yuffie paid no attention to her.

"I could fix things that you could never begin to fix. I have all the answers child…all"

Yuffie stopped. 'All… the answers?'

"I could fix things, mend hearts, bottle hope…anything your heart desires I could grant. Except magic of course. Want love? I could give it in a blink of an eye…"

Yuffie thought. She pushed her hand in her pocket and out came the letter Tifa had given her. She remembered how heart broken her friend had sounded. Poor Tifa. She would do anything for that girl to smile. Tifa was the ultimate form of happiness and kindness, she always made others feel better and then herself lastly and for this the girl deserved good. Sometimes Yuffie thought Cloud was just being a moron, escaping the truth. Everybody already knew they felt for each other so why even bother to cover it? It made no sense but of course Tifa and Cloud didn't see it like that. In a way, Cloud didn't deserve the heart of Tifa Lockhart. She was way too nice, but Tifa herself never saw it like that.

Furrowing her brows she turned to the woman. "You could mend hearts and give love even to the most unloved and bitter, ne?" she asked.

The woman smirked, "I could give more that. Anything that we long for I can give" she said.

Yuffie nodded, looking at the letter she nodded. 'For both Tifa and Cloud'

Walking to the woman, she said, "I want you to do something for me"

The woman smiled, "name it…"

Yuffie swallowed, 'here goes nothing'

"I need a love spell"

* * *

To be continued….

-An: Thanks to everyone whose read and commented. I'm blessed to have such nice people. Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the real fun begins next! And to my reviewer who likes Sephiroth, you'll be happy to know he'll join the story soon, as well as I'll be making a couple fics with him of course I'll pair him with Tifa coz they're so cute.

Take care now…


	3. The spell is set

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Five words for you: **I'm a newbie at this.**

* * *

Closing the caravan's door, Yuffie met a dark room with silks and velvets all around. A crystal ball was on a small tea table and bottled liquids lined the shelves. Some were gross looking while others were pretty.

"Take a seat"

Yuffie nodded.

"So what's your request?"

Yuffie sighed, "well, the love spell isn't for me…" she said.

"Oh? And whose it for?"

"My best friends. Actually I should correct that, it's for one of my best friends."

"And what seems to be the problem with your friend?" the woman asked

"Well my best friend Tifa, she's in love with him badly. I mean she thinks nobody knows about her feelings for Cloud but its sad really, the reason being - everybody knows and the thing is the guy she likes, whose your patient by the way, is a complete asshole"

The woman smirked.

"He lost Aeris who was his friend and since then he's forever blamed himself. Hence he's been wandering around the world like some high-ass. Poor Tifa waits for him…and she's so good and kind and so friggin' selfless that she welcomes him home with this goddamn smile. She's way too good for the ass but what can I say, I'm not Tifa. My request is simple…make Cloud desirously fall in love with Tifa"

"Hmm…interesting. There is magic to make complete strangers fall in love with each other, but with the little history you've given me, I'm guessing I'm not dealing with ordinary lovers. In fact, this Cloud boy seems to be just my problem. You see, because Cloud is atoning for his sins, I may have to use something more than a simple love spell. I may have to use something strong on him to drown his guilt so he could feel for Ms. Lockhart. Now Yuffie" she said.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to interfere, I always give my clients the chance to go back because once this is done there is no going back" she said.

Yuffie's eyes trailed off, "imagine seeing somebody you really love leave you and when they return you have to be strong and rebuild this barrier of goodness all over again, but what you really feel inside is love. And you know because he has loved before you can never cross the line he has drawn on you. That's how it is for Tifa. She loves everybody and never goes back on her kindness. If I can make her smile just once in her life by the only one thing she truly wants then yes, I will give it to her and feel no guilt. I know I'm not respecting Cloud's body or anything but I know she's his fit and I know Aeris would think so too."

"Well said child…well said"

"Let's do this thing lady"

"The name's Catherine"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"So where do we start?" asked Yuffie.

"With questions." She paused, "there are five different types of love potions I could add on this couple, but before adding any one, I must purge Cloud of any sorrow or guilt he may feel for Aeris. What I need is his full name, and something that belongs to him"

"His full name is Cloud Strife and well the only thing I ever got from him was a materia orb" she said, handing the woman the content.

"Now I need something from Tifa Lockhart, something very sentimental from her"

"Urh…I really don't have anything come to think of it, oh, no wait I remembered, her letter. She sent me this yesterday"

"Very good, the more current the artifact the better the effect." She said.

"So what exactly are you going to do to them?" asked Yuffie.

"Well, Ms. Lockhart, nothing because she isn't the problem, it's Cloud who's going in for the magic touch." She stood up and looked at her shelves for potions. Finding herself different bottles and contents compacted with mysterious powers, she gently eased them into a small cauldron, then she added some other potions. Adding the materia orb and speaking the name of Cloud very clearly, a huge smoke engulfed the room. A green smoke rose and the woman began whispering. Taking the letter she tore it into pieces and part by part she threw it in.

"Forgiveness" she opened a blue bottle. She threw a pinch in

"Dedication" she opened a pink bottle and threw in a singe.

"Desire and lust? …oh oh, not this one" said the woman. She rested the bottle on the table and returned to the shelves of potions.

'What does she mean by no desire and lust? Man, they should be hungry for each other.' Yuffie knew she shouldn't interfere but that's what you get when you leave a childish 18 year old, alone. Yuffie was known by everybody for being the youngest and most immature, but sometimes, it seems the immaturity got the better of her. Sticking out her tongue to the side she glanced at the bottle and began whistling. 'It's for Tif' thought Yuffie. She really shouldn't be glaring at the red bottle but yet she couldn't help it. Already her hands were scratching and her curiosity was bubbling. She just needed to touch. Looking at the woman whose back was to her, Yuffie bit her lip and leaned into the opposite side of the table.

Taking up the bottle carefully, she uncorked it and looking back at the woman, threw in what seem to be 10ml of liquid. Realizing that she added way too much, (since the woman kept adding pinches and singes) she swallowed. 'Opps' covering the bottle she quickly returned to her seat.

'Oh man, I've really outdone myself haven't I? Ugh mann!'

The woman came back and looked at the cauldron, "tis' strange" she said.

"What is?" Yuffie was perked.

"The liquid is changing colour. Maybe it's still the forgiveness spell working. Now for some fun, a tinge of sex." She added something black in the liquid.

Yuffie knew she officially did too much knowing that a lot of lust and a tinge of sex was all the couple needed for dirty smut.

A huge red smoke touched the ceiling and the woman whispered something incoherent before the smoke died.

"It is done" she said.

"Sometime this week, Cloud Strife will come back home to his new and beloved Tifa. He will be dedicated and loyal to her."

"C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why did you add sex?" she asked.

"Oh because, sex simply means they'll be close to each other, not necessarily have it, maybe they could then again, but I highly doubt it."

"So why wasn't desire and lust added?"

"Well, desire and lust are disruptive potions. They're basically temporary and in their short time-span, they're very potent and concentrated. They can make somebody very dark and sexy. That's the simplest way to explain it. The potion is in such a violation to the other potions, that it sometimes refuses to carry out the actions of the other potions, creating a potential sex maniac of one. But because I didn't add it, Cloud should be normal."

"So what if you added it, just in a matter of speaking"

"Well, with the combination of sex, desire and lust, then Ms. Lockhart and Mr. Strife would barely leave each other alone. Their sex auras would be high, especially that Strife boy. It may cause him to become sexually dark around the woman and perhaps…cause him to do things more abundant with her. This of course will lead to a downfall…"

"Which is?"

"Lust and desire are sex in a form, and with the sex potion working, Cloud would eventually feel for Tifa until the potion wears off. That's why I didn't add it. I chose simple things so gradually and in for real he could explain his emotions as time went by, once that's happened the potion will wear off and he will return to normal. Lust and desire do the exact opposite, they just make him feel exactly what they do, and love well…is not desire or lust. They're harmful Yuffie…very"

"I see"

"So, anymore questions?"

"No, I'm fine" she paused, "how much will that cost?"

"Five hundred gil"

"WHAT?"

"Magic ain't cheap kid"

"Damn man" she emptied her pockets and gave the woman her money.

"Pleasure doing business with you. See you later" she waved.

Yuffie left, swallowing hard. 'Now it seems I have placed them both in a terrible predicament'

'You've really outdone yourself Yuffie Nagasuri?'

* * *

_Dear friends,_

_You are cordially invited to the Palm Beach Hotel located in Costa del Sol on the 12th of the month. This will be in celebration of the AVALANCHE's first reunion. All members are expected to show unless of course there is a problem at hand. Please contact the number below for directions and questions. We hope to see you all._

AVALANCHE plan-designer: Shera Highwind.  
Number: 1-289-9088-7890

"So that means we're all invited?" asked Denzel.

"Pretty much"

"Wow, a hotel on the beach. This is great Tifa, we'll be going to the beach" cheered a happy Marlene.

"Yeh, I could hardly wait" Tifa didn't sound like she was up to this. She would be seeing everybody once again. It wasn't a problem meeting old friends, what was really bothering her was Cloud.

They hadn't seen each other in a while and she didn't know if she could keep being strong around him. She tried to put the pass behind her, but it's not so simple.

"Will Auntie Yuffie and Cid be there?" asked Marlene

"Yup, the whole gang's gonna be there." Said Tifa.

"Is Spike invited?" asked Marlene

"He's too cute not to be invited"

"Will Cloud be there?" asked Denzel

Tifa went silent a bit, "maybe" she paused, "you know how Cloud is- very busy, we must take into consideration Cloud is a very busy person and he needs his space" she said.

"I see" he sadden

"Don't worry Denzel, it'll be fun, at least you'll have Marlene with you" she ruffled his hair and gave a smile.

"Yeh, at least you'll have me. Come on Denzel lets play war-ship. I'll be the good guy and you'll be the bad guy"

"How come I always have to be the bad guy? Why don't you be the bad guy and I be the good guy?"

"That's because I'm a girl and girls get the good roles. That's how it works"

"Nah-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nah-uh"

"Yess"

"Noo"

"I said yes, girls always win and boys always lose that's how it is and that's how it'll always_ been_"

"Be Marlene" Tifa corrected.

"Sorry"

"Tifa, tell Marlene that she has to be the bad guy else I'm not playing her stupid game"

"My game isn't stupid" she growled.

Tifa could see them both exchange aggressive looks.

"Hey hey, that's enough you two. Now, Marlene if you're going to play war-ship, which you've played so many times, don't you think Denzel can at least be the good guy once, isn't that fair?"

"You're on his side" she huffed.

"Marlene I'm not on anybody's side, but I think young lady you've forgotten something very important"

"What's that?"

"You've forgotten how to share. You must be a willing to give others the things that you like for yourself. That's called being selfless"

"Selfish?"

"Self-LESS. Think of others before you think of yourself honey, it makes good things come to you. Got it squirt"

"I got it"

"Good, now you two go upstairs and play war-ship. My room is off-limits so no trespassing" she said.

"Yes Tifa" they said in unison and up the stairs they disappeared.

She heard the noises of battleship going on and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Excuse me" a voice suddenly called.

Turning around sharply, she could see a man in the archway.

'Is that you Cloud?' with her emotions on the high, she quickly ran to the front only to see…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Cloud's reformation

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Five words for you: **I wish I owned Sephiroth…**

* * *

Only to see a man, she had never seen.

"Excuse me miss" the man called.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I was wondering are you interested in making a video?" he asked.

"What kind of a video?"

"A game-show video"

Tifa arched a brow. "Um…could you explain a little more?"

"Well in a couple months time we'll be shooting a game-show called 'Money or the Man', it basically features young women getting money from dating men; the woman whose got the highest income may choose the guy she wants or anything else, so anyway, I'm doing videos of potential candidates. I just saw you with your kids, and I know it may be hard being a mother and all, but damn, you look good and I just couldn't help asking"

Tifa was baffled in more than one way. To start, she felt flattered that she was called a mom of two great kids, but in a way she felt a bit old and out of place then she felt better being called hot, yeh, she was eye-candy…but it didn't stop there.

"Mr…?" she searched for a name.

"Oh how rude of me, the names Bento"

"Mr. Bento. I um, hmm how to say this, I'm a very busy woman. This sounds very interesting, but no offense it sounds kind off too good to be true" she said.

"A lot of the women have said the same thing. Believe me gorgeous, this is scandal-free, its no scam or anything. What you're doing is absolutely legal and fun. Heck, a pretty gal like you shouldn't be locked away in a bar like this; you should be showing that pretty face off and having yourself the time of your life. Come to think of it, I'm offering you something few women ever get the opportunity to do. So what yuh' say?"

"I need to think about this. It still sounds a little over the top, but I'll think about it, 'kay?" she asked.

"No problem beautiful. You have months to think of about this, I'll visit you sometime again. Take care" he left.

Tifa smiled, what were the odds a game-show host was looking for pretty girls for his show. Now that's an original, thought Tifa. Washing up the remaining mugs, Tifa sat down in the bar waiting for clock to hit 12. Just a few more minutes and she would be back in the kitchen making lunch for her hungry war-mongers.

Hearing the sounds of crashing planes and gunshots, Tifa perked up. She knew Marlene and Denzel were still playing their game and to her surprise, without any bicker. This made her laugh when she thought of their hastiness due to a mere game. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the steps, she readied herself for another work-out.

She looked at the playful pair and smiled, "ready to make lunch?" she asked.

They nodded.

"So what are we making today crew?" she asked.

"How about chocolate cake" Marlene said.

"Marlene, honey, we can't eat that for lunch"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not solid food, not to mention the right type of food"

"Why?"

"Because there isn't any vitamins or nutrients"

"How come?"

"Because there isn't any"

"Why"

"Marlene, how about you choose a recipe from the book today."

"Okay"

Tifa let out a sigh of relief. Marlene and Denzel sat on the table and began looking through the pages. They basically did the watching of pictures and both stopped when they saw Macaroni pie with fry chicken.

"Tifa, Tifa" Denzel called.

She came to the group and saw the meal they had chosen. Why couldn't it have been something simple, instead she just had to ask them to choose. Blaming herself, she psyched herself up for making the meal.

She made Denzel and Marlene work a crumb-paste for the chicken and grate the cheese. Tifa boiled the Macaroni and heated the oil for some ten minutes. Adding the paste to the chicken she returned to her frying. As she fried, both Marlene and Denzel were sampling the cheese that Tifa had reprimanded them so many times from eating. Of course they being little kids, seem to make heeding non-negotiable.

Tifa turned around and saw them both eating the cheese and couldn't help but shake her head.

"I hope you two aren't eating the cheese again" she said.

They both stopped and looked at each other. "Noo" were their small voices.

Tifa smirked.

Lunch took a while since they waited for the pie to bake, Marlene was growing hungry and Denzel was growing tired of waiting. Tifa knew the kids were hungry, but it was just a little while longer.

-Ding-

A bell told Tifa it was down. Taken her mittens she brought out the hot pie from the oven. Cutting it into slices, she placed a piece on their plates. Adding a piece of chicken the group went to the table to eat.

-Ring, Ring-

It was Tifa's PHS.

Tifa abandoned her food and answered.

"Moshi-moshi (hello)"

"Tif?"

"Barret?"

"Yeh, um I still haven't got this shit-hole car ready. 'Dunno when I'll be there for the kids, s' please tell Marlene and Denzel I'll try to be there before the week s' over."

"Yeh, okay, no problem. Oh, um before I forget, did you get Shera's invitation?"

"What invitation?"

"You know the AVALANCHE's reunion?"

"They are, I mean, no I didn't get the invitation. She must have thought I was in the oilfields. Damn it. When is she holding it?"

"This week. On the 12th. We're invited at the Palm Beach hotel in Costa Del Sol" she heard Barret whistle.

"That's pretty far. Maybe I should just ask Cid to come pick up with that airship of his, that way maybe I'll be on time for something"

"Now now Barret, don't blame yourself"

"Yeh, well, I'll try to make the day."

"Barret, Marlene is looking forward to this"

"She's not even AVALANCHE Tif"

"But she is your baby"

He laughed, "yeh I know. I'll be there soon Tif. No doubt about it, well I'm out okay?"

"Yeh"

-Click-

Tifa returned to the table and ate with the kids.

"Your daddy called."

Marlene wasn't even paying attention she was carving the chicken with her teeth.

"Marlene"

"Huh, what?"

"Your daddy called"

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll be here this week for sure."

"That's good"

* * *

The children had gone to sleep and Tifa sat in Cloud's room looking up at the stars. She wished so much he could be here. Everyday was the same old thing. Everyday she would get up and cry and do her routine and go to bed crying, wishing he was here. She didn't know how much of this she could take. Eventually she would break. Not that she hadn't, its just she was closer to breaking apart.

Staring up at the stars, she remembered the time she lied against cloud looking at the heavens. It was just the both of them. They made confessions and said things that seem a little too plain to call friendship. She thought after that night things with Cloud would have changed, unfortunately, things regressed and became worst. Tifa's world was falling apart, how long was she suppose to wear a façade for her love ones. Inside she was being eaten alive by depression and false hope. Her life was plagued by nightmares and all that Tifa felt inside was hurt. She wish she didn't have to feel so low and defeated, but she did, and she didn't know how to cope with it any longer.

She lied against Cloud's sheets and inhaled his scent. What she wouldn't do to be with this man of shadiness. Looking up at the sparkling stars she breathed in, 'if you truly do exist …give me something please to live for'

She needed Cloud…now, more than ever.

'Please' she begged at the heavens.

Slowly her lids became heavy and Tifa trailed off into a world of quiet sleep.

* * *

Cloud twisted and turned in the dead of night.

_It flashes like a fire through his veins. Convulsing over and over in his brain. Thoughts of softness and gentleness surrounded him, and yet it touches him and wakes him._

He kept feeling incredibly hot. As if he was on fire, and in for real. He burst to reality after having another dream of Tifa. He couldn't believe how his dreams had gotten. Ever since they were children, Cloud was in tune with Tifa. He joined SOLDIER for Tifa, he made promises for Tifa and he slay bad-guys for Tifa. Basically everything he did was in someway for Tifa. But lately when he should have been atoning for Aeris death, he couldn't help but feel for Tifa…in the wrong way.

He'd been having a dream of Tifa where he was serenaded by her soft and yearning voice. He knew there was nothing platonic about her voice but it was the low octaves of her voice that struck him. Since puberty, Cloud dreamt of a somewhat devilish Tifa. But he kept his dreams well contained but this dream seemed to be the worst. His dreams were uncoordinated and just so heated and vivid he dared not still be cool about.

For three years he thought of Tifa. He wanted to go home and be with her, but he couldn't. He was afraid, that after failing Aeris he would fail Tifa. The woman he had known his entire life. If something was to happen to her, Cloud didn't know what he would do.

Clenching his eyes shut for two seconds, he saw Tifa there, smiling at him.

Every time he closed his eyes something would happen, perhaps she'd be, teasing and taunting him on. Pelting the sheets off his body, he held his face and sighed. 'What's going on with me?'

Knowing he shouldn't let these stray dreams get the better of him, Cloud lied back down, closing his eyes. As he did, something happened.

He imagined- Imagined Tifa clad in a lingerie setting on his lap. She bent over and bit his bottom lip dangerously slow and slid her laced gloved fingers over his chest. Her breath was bruising against his sensitive skin and as soon as he was about to take hold of her, he flipped open his eyes.

'Shit…I am a friggin' freak'

Trying his best to keep awake, Cloud realized there was no way he could. He'd been driving all day and it seem his body was way too tired to give in. Lying against a tree, Cloud's eyes became heavy until they finally closed.

Inside something was happening. Something crazy, wild and intoxicating. Something strong was in his veins working alongside his possessive Mako genes, yet whatever the surprise was, it seem to be turning into something devilishly dark…deliciously seductive.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**NEXT CHAPTER contains _adult intones._ There isn't going to be any lemon, its kinna like a mild mild citrus, but warnings go up all the way. _18 yrs and older_ for safety**.


	5. Redeem myself in you NC17 rated

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

WARNINGS: **This chapter contains adult themes. Viewers discretion is strongly advised, as ratings go up to 18. There is NO LEMON. Citrusy-kinna...**

* * *

Tifa left her neighbour's house leaving behind both Marlene and Denzel. It was 6am and the children were going to be spending the morning at the Petersons. Tifa needed a little time for herself so she figured better now than later. The bar wouldn't be open for the next two hours so this gave Tifa a lot of time for herself. She didn't have any chores since she was always a day head of herself and this kept her a bit too efficient for a slow-down bar.

Clad in a vest and short pants, Tifa began picking up the kids clothes, she hung them on racks and made her way down the steps to brew some tea. Having the kettle boil some water, Tifa sat on one of the barstools and began thinking. The normal thing really...

It was somewhere in mid-thought of wanting to see her friends, she heard a knock.

"We're not open until 8am"

The person knocked again. "Read the sign, we're open from 8- 8" she said.

The person appeared to have gotten the drift and stop. Tifa by this time was playing with a crayon when it rolled on the ground. Hopping off the chair, she bent down to pick up the crayon. Searching far for the little crayon, Tifa bent a little lower until she saw it.

'Just a little closer' Tifa reached out.

To her unknowing, somebody slipped through the window and began walking silently to the bent back woman. The person examined her rare and couldn't help but tighten their jaw in want. Clenching their fist in resistance, the person sorted their throat.

"A-hem"

As soon as Tifa heard this she bumped her head on the bar-table.

"Ouch ouch" she rubbed her head. Turning around she was shocked to see the devil himself "Cloud?"

"Ti-fa" for some strange reason he pronounced her name in syllables and with a dark exhalation.

"Oh my, I-I wasn't expecting you, you know what never mind, how are you? Are you okay, are you hungry, I can make you something"

Cloud smirk, she truly was Tifa Lockhart.

"How have you been Tif?" he drew closer toward her, his eyes glowing this fluorescent blue, a blue she had never seen but was surprised when these beautiful orbs became hazy. His breathing was slow and he presented himself so brute and …shady. She took a step back when she realized that his eyes held no sadness, it was replaced by something, dark, alluring, exciting and if she could say - hot. Contagiously hot. Tifa felt her skin grow sensitive from his mere gaze. When had Cloud Strife began looking at women hotly?

Swallowing the lump, Tifa realized she was breathing hard. She wasn't new to men looking at her with stares of want, but it was a first coming from the man she loved and like no way was she backing down.

"I missed you" he paused, a mere foot from her.

"I missed you too Cloud"

"I've done my last departure without you Tif"

"You mean to say" she was interjected, "I mean to say, I'm gonna be home now. With the kids and _you" _it was something about the "you" in his sentence which made Tifa shiver.

"Oh Cloud!" not caring she jumped into his arms and clutched onto his neck.

Holding onto him for what seem to be a minute, she realized Cloud wasn't letting go. How she loved their proximity. She wanted to hold him so much during the years that went by and now alas the day had come. She could feel Cloud's breath down her neck and she almost let out a giggle. But then, his breaths became hotter and somewhat slower. It was almost done…on deliberate purpose.

Pulling back her face slowly, she examined his face and was welcomed to something she never saw. With desire imprinted in his face and eyes she saw no possible way to smother the look away. She saw Cloud lean his face into her neck. "I've missed you so much Tif"

Tifa was beginning to get light when Cloud began nuzzling on her neck. She gave a satisfied smile and then felt his breath return to her skin. He hotly breathed down the nape of her neck, sending circular shivers about her skin. She arched back and gave him more to breathe upon. He barely did anything and yet the temptress before him was driving him up a wall.

He gritted his teeth against her skin and wanted so bad to get her where he _wanted._

Tifa felt dizzy, all she knew was that her skin was getting exceptionally hot and she was breathing in his name with every breath he blew against her skin. Her hand shot into his hair as she almost pulled him to her neck. Tifa didn't understand why she felt this way, but all she knew, was that it felt good.

Cloud stopped teasing her flesh, and allowed their cheeks to touch; going to her ear he whispered things and words that fell deft with his sensitive touch. He breathed hotly and lowly in her ear, allowing each of his words to echo as a purr dangerously in her ear. It was then Cloud smelled something. His sensitive Mako nose caught the pungent odour and Cloud knew he had scored the gold. The scent was barely recognizable amongst humans, but the scent that the female was giving off was saying some parts of her body were ready for action.

"Tifa" he purred.

She moaned so gently in his ear he tighten his hold around her waist.

"Tifa" he purred a little lower in her ear.

"Clo-oud" she moaned, her feminine scent killing him.

"I want you Tifa" he breathed heatedly down her neck.

"Cloud?" she innocently snapped.

He licked his lips.

"I want you Tif" he paused, "all of you." He paused again, "lets make up for lost times"

Cloud, she thought. It was like music to her ears hearing him want to make it up to her. Fearing this new want of Cloud, Tifa pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. Slowly she felt herself drown in his bottomless eyes.

Parting her virgin lips, Cloud slowly moved to take a sample. Gravity drew their lips in and they finally tasted each other. Cloud wasted no time, he got right down to what he wanted. Moving his lips against hers, he found himself grasping her against him for his dear life. Tifa moaned when he kissed her harder, his kiss growing from passionate, to wild and now to something dangerously hot and yet pleasant.

She felt him burst from the kiss and trail his lips down her jaw. All the way to her delicious neck. Sucking the soft flesh, Tifa cried against his sinful actions. He shot a hand under her top and she arched back when he trailed the tips of his fingers up her spine.

Delicious, he thought as he licked the hollow of her throat. Going back up, their lips connected and violently greeted each other. Allowing his tongue to swirl with hers, Tifa moaned out his name loudly. Feeling herself fall out his hands, he pulled her deeper into the kiss until Tifa finally realized what they were doing.

Pushing him off, she collected her breath and looked up at him. His eyes were hazy and demanding more then just modesty. Oh he was asking for everything.

"Cloud? What are we doing?" She said huskily trying to collect her breath.

"Let me make it up to you Tifa. Let me redeem myself" he said.

"Redeem yourself?"

"Redeem myself, _deep within you_"

Tifa swallowed at the statement. Her cheeks went into a blaze.

Cloud went toward her bravely. About to give an answer, he slammed her against the wall with his chest crushing her perk breasts. She moaned loudly, sending her hand down his neck and into his clothes. Cloud took this as a sign to move on to level 2. Shoving his hands under one of her pert breasts, she cringed and cried out at his actions.

"Let me have you Tifa, just give me the word and we won't have to play these games" he massaged the taunted nipple.

"Cloud" arched her neck against the wall, causing Cloud to grow hungrier. His thirst for love was supreme and he never felt so hot and alive in his life. And yet everything seem to come from THIS one woman, Tifa Lockhart.

Placing his hand under her vest, he went up and began massaging her breasts. "Come Tifa" he licked the shell of her ear which drove her insane.

"Cloud…yes, more" she moaned, sliding down the wall.

That was all Cloud needed for the affirmation.

Grabbing her by the waist, he picked her up in bridal style before running ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Caught!

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

WARNINGS: **This story is on a mild mild citrus alert. 18 years and older.**

* * *

Barret entered town fortunately that day very early which meant there was plenty time for running around. Tifa called him that morning to say that the kids were at the Peterson's house, spending the day. Rustling up the sprouts, he made his way to the Seventh Heaven when upon his arrival he realized the place was closed. 'Odd'

Knowing Tifa was a strict on-time freak, he shook the door when he realized the place was lockeds-solid.

"What the hell!" said Barret aloud.

"Daddy look, a window's open"

Not trusting the fact that Tifa was alone and the bar wasn't open, Barret became suspicious. Entering first, he told Marlene and Denzel to stay in the drawing room. Entering the bar, he saw the place dead silent. The chairs were on the tables and the place didn't seem to look as if it was touched. Entering the kitchen he saw the same dead touch. No sight of Tifa yet. Feeling a disgusting feeling that something might have happened he cursed himself that it was all Cloud's fault.

It was then he heard screams. It was coming from upstairs. It sounded as Tifa's. Marlene and Denzel ran in the kitchen when he held them back.

"I want you two to go hide, the password is chippie to come out. If I don't say chippie don't come out, got it?" he asked

They nodded.

They scuttled away and Barret made his way slowly up the stairs. He kept hearing Tifa's voice louder and louder. Was someone torturing her? As he made his way to her room, he stopped to hear what seem to be muffled grunts, from what Barret inferred the bed was moving as well. Fearing that Tifa was being raped, he never expected to see what he did next. Opening the door, he saw a proud Cloud making love with his childhood sweetheart, Tifa.

"Harder Cloud" she moaned and he pounded as hard as he could in her.

It was when Tifa accidentally opened her eyes to see Barret on looking them. She screamed and immediately covered herself.

Cloud on the other hand turned his glowing Mako eyes at the one responsible for breaking their love routine. Barret had never seen Cloud's eyes that colour.

"Oh man, maybe I should be going. I'll be going guys."

Tifa blushed and said: no Barret, please let me prepare something for your journey to Costa Del Sol, please, Cloud and I were finish anyway." She blushed seeing Cloud get up from the bed butt naked.

"I'll see you kids down stairs"

He closed the door and left them. Tifa sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly yelped when she felt the covers taken off from her and warm lips on her neck.

"Cloud, we should go downstairs" she said.

"Let's stay up here"

"No, you know we can't" she said.

"Yes we can"

"The kids want to see you"

Sighing at her statement he made his way off of her and to her bathroom.

Tifa blushed, she couldn't believed she tied the knot with Cloud Strife. As he proudly walked butt naked to her bath, he looked at her and asked if she was coming.

She blushed again. Finally things were looking up for her. Nodding she shyly entered her bath with the man of her dreams.

--

--

--

Barret waited a short while before both Cloud and Tifa came down the steps. Tifa wore a white dress while Cloud wore a black slacks with no shirt. Tifa held his hand as they were greeted by a bored threesome.

"A-hem" Cloud sorted his throat, it seem to be his queue for saying.

Looking up from the table the kids saw Cloud. Running to him, he gave them a warm hug.

Tifa disappeared in the kitchen to make a small lunch for the group when she began reflecting on what had happened. Everything happened so quickly. She hadn't mean for Cloud and her to rush their relationship, but somehow she didn't feel to argue about where she was now. Why? Because, remembering it now, this is the man she dreamt of all her life and if this is how fate choose for them to meet then so be it. She remembered the way he held her and the way he grunted in her ear each and every time he pounded into her. Tifa felt herself grow wet again. She shouldn't be thinking like this, oh no.

Feeling slightly hot she opened the window for some fresh air. Packaging some of the sandwiches for the crew, Tifa returned with sandwiches and juice.

As she entered, she saw Cloud with two kids on his shoulder. They really loved Cloud. That was there hero.

"Here we are, some snacks for the road" said Tifa placing the stuff on the table.

"Thanks Tif, well I guess we should leave you two alone" Barret said winking at the couple.

"Aww do we have to go so soon daddy, Cloud has only now arrived"

"Yeh Barret I insist, let the kids play with Cloud a little while longer"

She saw Cloud pout at the statement, she smiled.

"You sure I wont be interrupting anything important?" he asked with a certain naughtiness in his statement.

Tifa blushed. Giving an uneasy smile she said: no, of course not"

"Alright then"

The group made themselves on the outside patio where Marlene and Denzel both sat on Cloud while Tifa and Barret sat on separate chairs.

"So when did you reach back Spike?"

"This morning"

"No lie?"

"Nope, only got back in this morning"

"Wow, because I could have sworn you were back before, I guess I was wrong"

Cloud smirked. He knew what Barret meant but he didn't bother to humour the man especially in front of children.

"You two look nice together" Barret said.

Neither Cloud or Tifa said anything.

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Oh nothing sweetie"

"You mean Cloud likes Tifa?"

"That's pretty much what I'm saying"

The couple looked at him in disbelief.

"Cant lie to my little girl. This is my pride here you know"

"Cloud you like Tifa?"

It was the first time he'd been asked that and there really was never anything he needed to think about to answer it.

"Yup……"

"I'm glad. Tifa is too pretty for any normal boy." She hugged Cloud.

Tifa smiled.

"Are you going to marry her Cloud?" asked Denzel

Cloud licked his lips, "when Tifa is ready maybe"

"Are you all going to have babies?"

Tifa giggled, 'we're already trying'

"Hey hey, that's enough questions missy. You needa give Tifa and Cloud some space to answer those questions. I really think we should get going Tif"

"Nonsense Barret, these two rascals wanted nothing more than to see their hero, at least give them a while to torture him senseless" she felt Cloud glare her daggers.

She giggled.

After a couple of hours talking nonstop, both Marlene and Denzel fell asleep. It was now 1:15 and Barret made his way out with the sleeping kids. Cloud placed the luggage in the car and returned to Tifa's side.

"Well you two, play it safe and Cloud" he called

"Yeh?"

"You better not hurt migirl. Got it?"

"Yeh"

"Enjoy you love birds" he entered his car and was off. Cloud slipped a hand around Tifa's waist and watched the car leave. Tifa sniffed. It was then Cloud turned to her and wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss them already." She sighed.

"Me too, but say what we'll be seeing them on Saturday" he said.

"I guess you're right. " she wiped her tears away and went back into the house with Cloud following her. She heard him lock the doors and walk her direction.

Tifa entered the bar with Cloud close behind her. Taking a bottle of wine and two champagne glasses, she rested it on a single table.

Cloud took the champagne and popped it over. The foam poured over his hands and he took a drink from the bottle.

Tifa blushed when the champagne went down his chest. His so naked chest.

Cloud caught her blush, pulling her to him, he pulled her face to his but she refused to show her blushing face. He smirked. Kissing her cheek, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look at me Tifa"

She shook her head.

Leaning into her ear, he whispered lowly: look at me

* * *

**To be continued…**


	7. Tag

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains strong adult language and adult material (citrus stuff) which may be INappropriate for younger readers. You are advised to please be careful of what you read as it may be offensive. 18 years and older for permissive reading. As of now, the story is on a Citrus Alert. No lemon will be posted. **

* * *

"You better look at me else I'll punish you"

"You so can not" she teased.

"Is that so aye?"

And before Tifa knew it, Cloud pushed her against the table and poured the champagne all over her body. Tifa screamed. Cloud made a run for it when Tifa jumped to her feet in anger. Running after the blonde with the bottle in her hands, Cloud exited the house and began running around it. Tifa screamed. Cloud Strife was never one for something so childish but boy, was she having the time of her life.

Seeing him turning the opposite direction, she came from behind ready to lung forward on him. It was then he turned around and said: sucker. Running back into the house, Tifa came following through the back entrance of the house, through the kitchen, up the stairs then down the stairs and into the bar once again. Circling him around a table, Tifa tried to get her hands on him by jumping forward, she missed and landed in a hard thud against the floor. She groaned out in pain and Cloud came rushing to her aid.

Holding her, he rubbed her elbows and knees and then she giggled. Cloud didn't get it, but then, what did he have to get with a carefree beauty. Cradling her in his arms, she pouted and said, "I want to get you back"

"Alright, alright, what way?" he asked.

She gave a thoughtful hmm, copied from Marlene and said, "let me pour some champagne on you" she said cutely.

He agreed. Opening another bottle of champagne, she poured it all over Cloud. Drenched from the alcoholic beverage, Tifa drew a satisfied smile.

"Happy Ms. Cry-Cry-Baby?" he came in close

"I am not a cry-cry-baby" she drew in closer. Very angry

"Oh really, what are you then?" their foreheads touched.

"A beautiful angel" she said.

"How about a lil devil?"

"No no, that's what you are."

"Funny a devil should get an angel. The odds of that" he said.

She teased, "indeed"

Kissing her forehead, Cloud brought another kiss to her nose. She wrinkled her nose and Cloud found her absolutely adorable.

"Cloud we've wasted two bottles of champagne…how wasteful are we?"

"We don't really need to waste it"

"Huh?"

But before an intelligent answer could be summoned, Tifa was pushed against the table by her lover. Leaning over her, he sucked on her drenched alcohol clothes. Drawing closer to the top part of her dress, Cloud sucked on the clothes that covered her pert breasts. Tifa moaned. Instinctively her hands came around his neck and a leg went around his waist.

Cloud played it bold by letting his hand go under her dress and drag down her silky panties. She felt the wet piece of cloth go down slowly and she couldn't help but scream when Cloud kept raking his nails against her legs.

Dropping it to the floor, he pulled her closer to him feeling her fingers search for the zipper of his pants. He smirked when he knew exactly what she wanted. Pushing her back onto the table, he unzipped his pants, and got on her, raising her dress, he entered her soundlessly and triumphantly, repeating his forceful thrusting over and over. Tifa moaned loudly knowing that this was not the best of places to be making love. Cloud exploded in her once again, sending Tifa through multiple shocks of light.

Pulling back, Tifa examined the sticky mess. She groaned aloud. She couldn't believe they just did it on a bar table. Goodness.

"Oh gosh Cloud, look at what we did…now the place is going to smell horrid"

"You worry too much. Let's take a bath and come back down later."

"We should clean it now Cloud"

"Oh come on Tif, be a rebel"

"But look at this mess, it's not very presentable, if you know what I mean…"

"Look onna, I said we're going upstairs and that's final"

"Really? And who made you boss?"

"I did"

"You're looking for trouble aren't you?"

"And you're looking for a reason to be hushed"

"And what will you shut me up with?"

"Should I tell you…or should you just feel it's mass in that pretty, talkative mouth of yours"

Immediately she blushed.

"Hentai!"

"So I've been called" he paused, "come on Tif, lets go upstairs."

"Under one condition Cloud Strife" she said

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Come catch me, because "tag" you're it" she pushed him with a strong force causing him to land on his bottom.

Teasing him ever so immodestly, she heard a growl from Cloud and began running away with a definite Cloud right behind her.

* * *

Note: _I fell asleep this afternoon and that would explain my late-timed update. I apologize greatly._

**To be continued...**


	8. Promises and confessions

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

**Confessions to be made**: I'm sadly in love with Sephiroth. –cries-

* * *

Tifa looked at the time. Twelve o' clock, the bold red numbers of the clock flashed. Tifa smirked to herself seeing the bright rays of the sun still flashing through her room landing on two people who now shared one room. Lying with his head on her chest, was her lover who tangled her deep in sheets and limbs. Knowing she couldn't get up, even if she wanted to, she relaxed in the comfortable yet intimate position with her beloved.

Tifa closed her eyes. To her, this was a dream, a dream she didn't want to awake from. Feeling something surge within her, she reopened eyes to have them moisten on her. She dreamed of this day so long, so hard, and if for some reason it was a dream and it wasn't meant she would surely –chokes- 'I'm not sure what I'll do'

It was funny thought Tifa, here she was feeling sympathetic and sad for herself while on the contrary she should she happy and living it large. Knowing she couldn't stop the train of thoughts that flashed within her mind painfully, she cried -sorrowfully to herself. It was her sobs that awoke her lover.

Hearing the sound of muffled cries Cloud became alarmed. Looking up from his sleepy haze, he was amazed to see tears from her face.

"Tif," her name was a whisper

Startled by his voice, Tifa immediately stopped. "C-Cloud, oh you're awake. I'm sorry, I h-had something in my, in my throat, I'm sorry. I was just sorting my throat. I- we, well, you should get some rest, ne, you must be tired from that of journey of yours" she lanced at the word journey. She pushed herself away trying to get off the bed. It was then his hands caught hers and their eyes met.

His eyes were troubled and gave a questioning look.

She swallowed, her eyes still furrowed from sorrow. "Tif" he softly called, "when have bestfriends kept secrets from other, much less, a couple?"

She wanted so badly to evade him, but he slowly brought her toward him. He saw her expression and she couldn't help but wince at what she was doing to him. She shouldn't be worrying him, she should be reassuring him, and more importantly herself of the good things that were unveiling. Still, in shock from how everything happened so rash and extraordinarily fast, she clutched onto him. Her arms never wanting to let him go. 'No, never again'

Cloud heard her soft cries and bit his lips in thought. Rubbing her back in a soothing manner, he slowly hushed her. Pulling her back slowly, he held her chin. Bringing it to his, he said, "its okay Tif…whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. No need to keep it to yourself, especially when I'm here for you" he leaned his head against hers. Her face was etched in pain by his statement, "my darling" she whispered, "I feel so small to this situation. We've barely given a thought about it Cloud, this-this-new change between us. I've barely comprehended the situation and its magnitude. Before it was so easy to manage, but I-I don't want to fail you Cloud, not any way possible" she leaned in, "you mean the world to me and if its anything I don't want, is to not return the feeling reciprocally."

He gave a small smirk. Leaning in, his callused fingers touched the smooth contour of her cheek.

"You know Tif, you worry too much. Here I am, panicking that something's wrong, but instead you're worrying over what will happen to me. Are you truly so selfless that you don't find yourself ever being happy? Its like you don't know what's selfishness, you don't know about taking full advantage of a moment or a chance, its like you think way too hard and you shouldn't Tif. You shouldn't"

"But I'm scared" she whispered, "and now more than ever I'm afraid of losing you"

Kissing her cheek he said, "if its anything Tifa, losing me would prove to be much harder than it seems. Especially when you find out I'm more of a pain in the ass than you know"

She giggled. "Why is it every time I'm down your words seem to bring me straight back up, its almost as if I can the battle the world one on one with this invincible feeling"

"Because that's how you make me feel Tif, when I'm with you I feel like I've won, won what? I'm not sure. You give people who are losers such as myself –she giggled- hope" "why is it that you given the most crownless and bitter of us such hope and a feeling of acceptance, you're way too good Tif, and I'm scared of having you to myself. I wonder, would I continue to be the man I was, or would I just be everything I want to be to you. Its not as simple as said Tif, but as you've tried with me all along, I think the least I could do, in my capacity, is to try to repay you in any possible measure…and the only way I know how is through love…"

"You don't need to repay me Cloud…but the truth be I never want you to stop loving me."

He gently rubbed his finger against her cheek, just becoming lost in her red eyes of love and passion. She was always the woman he wanted…always the woman who stood beside him, and thankfully would continue to be his partner in every way, now and in the future.

"Promise me something Tifa" he said…

She looked into his bottomless eyes. "What koishii (sweetheart)?"

"That our love will never fade"

She sighed. "With all of my being, it is assured"

He pulled her chin in and their lips touched in a passionate lock.

* * *

"Ms. Kagasuri, you have a visitor" the guard said.

The young girl who had been slouching off her chair, grew startled. Sorting her throat, she said: bring the visitor in.

Sitting up straight she folded her arms and waited for her guest.

Entering new and afresh to her was none other than "Vincent" his name took the wind out of her. It was a shock to see him.

She was about to get up when he said, "sit"

Feeling like a pup she obliged.

"And its nice to see you too?" were the words that escaped her lips.

"I'm not in the mood to return the gesture Kagasuri" he said. A bit out-bound for Vincent.

"Okayy, and can I ask why you're being this way with me?" Yuffie scratched her head.

"I've found out your little secret Yuffie" he said.

Yuffie leaned forward in a hysterical jerk. "No kidding"

"I don't kid Kagasuri, it's the least of things in my capacity"

"Shittt. How—I-I, don't get it. H-how could you have known, it's untraceable"

"Oh I found out and let's just say, I'm most disappointed in you"

"I-I know…I guess everybody has a reason to look down upon me, ne?"

Vincent went silent. He hadn't meant to make the girl feel guilty. "It's just a letter"

"-What?" suddenly Yuffie was confused.

"The Avalanche reunion letter? Aren't we on the same topic here, correct me anytime" he said.

She blinked back and began digesting what he just said. Giggling she slapped her knee and said aloud, "oh for a minute there, you actually had me" she giggled, "oh man, that was pretty good. Gosh, I was nearly caught man"

Vincent arched a brow.

"I'm sorry, my fault. Urh, about the letter, I was searching my ass off to tell you about the news but I guess I didn't get through. You're constantly on the go, so when I tried to reach you in Midgar I didn't get through"

"And Cloud?"

"He got the letter..news, letter, same thing"

"And how if I may ask. He's more of the wanderer than me Kagasuri"

"W-well, I-I kinna got the message across through—ways…… yes ways…and that's all there is to converse about"

"What do you know Kagasuri that I don't?"

She fidgeted uneasily. "N-nothing, nothing at all."

"For a commander of Wutai, you seem to be very" he paused to look at the floor momentarily, "uneasy" he looked up at her and their eyes clashed. He could see something bottled up in the girl. She turned her face and stiffened.

Leaning onto the table he glanced her, "what are you hiding Nagasuri? It appears somebody's wit is tied a knot"

"Alright, alright. So I did something I wasn't suppose to"

He arched a brow, "but say what, I did it in good faith"

"Kagasuri for a minute try to put yourself in my position and see if anything you're saying makes sense to me. I'm not aware of what you're talking about, so if you could retrace it may prove to be helpful"

She swallowed.

"I did something Vincent"

"Bad?"

She nodded.

"How bad is bad?"

She swallowed aloud. "Real bad–" she took a breath

He feared her words. "Shut the doors and tell me everything"

She nodded.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Preparing for a journey

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

**Apologies to be made**: I'm sorry for the long time taken to update. I recently got myself **a job** and I **got sick**, so I'm sorry for being late once again, but don't worry, I promise to do the fic and update as much as possible. Thank you for waiting, and here it is: chapter 9 – as a bonus for my terrible wait, I'm made the **chapter much bigger**, so relax, sit back and _enjoy_.

* * *

**The next morning:  
7:15am **

Cloud got up reading the papers, taking in what he had missed. Midgar is richer than ever, businesses are coming back, Reeve is one of the richest men alive and the economy was proving to be stable.

Taking a sip of coffee he placed it back down on the table.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he pretended to be engrossed.

Tifa went over to the table. Tapping her feet in a quite boisterous manner, Cloud chose to ignore her in pretense.

"A-hem," she sorted her throat.

He put down the papers and gave himself the most bored face, "yes?"

"Cute Cloud, but being devoid isn't your style," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be like that with me, mister."

"Be like what?"

"Like a devoid, prat," she said

"Tifa," he said

"Yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cloud would you stop playing around."

"Um…" he scratched his head, "are you okay. Because, I'm really not sure…" he said.

"I swear Cloud Strife if you play games with me I'll be force to hurt you, very sadly."

"Tifa Lockhart, if you don't shut that pretty mouth of yours I'll be force to shut it for you," he said.

"Smooth threat," she teased.

"Come here hot stuff."

"Nooo, somebody just gave himself a time out. I did warn you, and though I can't beat you to a pulp, I guess keeping your hands off of me will have to do." She gloated.

"I could do that."

She leaned over the table licking her lips slowly, "for the entire day" she winked.

"Ohhh no, that's just cruel Tifa. Cruel!"

"Too bad, but that's how it goes" she teased him and began walking off. Before she could walk away a few feet, she was thrashed onto the table with Cloud pinning her in an awkward position. Pulling her leg around his waist, he said in a dark voice, "no escaping me, baby!"

"So I see."

Kissing her on the lips in a slow and hungry manner, Tifa's lips burned. Her eyes of delirium slowly battered open to take in her lover's face. "And good morning to you too, Cloud."

She slowly pulled out his grasp and kissed his cheek. "I'm still punishing you. For the next five minutes."

"Five minutes? Five minutes?"

"Yes!"

"That's punishment?"

"You tell me."

She walked away and began making breakfast. Cloud entered the kitchen following the raven head.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm, you naked in chocolate!"

"Now now, you know I don't permit having dessert for breakfast," she smiled.

"Ah! So you agree you'd like to be covered in chocolate?"

"Only if you're joining me in the experience."

"And a novelty experience it's going to be!"

He grabbed the chocolate syrup but was halted by Tifa. "Now now bishouhen (pretty boy), I said we won't be having dessert for breakfast so lets be platonic and have ourselves a normal breakfast, yes?"

"Just gotta go spoil my fun huh?"

"You know I love to!"

"Yeh I know you." He trailed off, "Evil hottie…"

She giggled, "so come on, tell me what you want to eat."

"I already told you!"

"Besides that!"

"Anything you want."

She nodded and got down to making some pancakes with eggs and toasts. Brewing herself a cup of tea her hands fell on one of the cups. It was Denzel's. She almost forgot about the kids, feeling ashamed that she barely realized they were gone she bit her lips.

"I miss them Cloud," knowing he was looking on.

"Who?"

"Marlene and Denzel of course. They're such wonderful kids."

"You'll be a great mom Tifa."

She smiled at the comment, "I wasn't expecting that, but thanks."

"Soo, is breakfast ready?"

"Yes it is."

Taking the food to the bar area, they both began eating in silence.

Tifa chewed silently, while Cloud basically chowed down.

"We should pack today Cloud."

"For what?"

"The Avalanche reunion."

"The what reunion?"

"You didn't get a letter?"

"No."

"Well, the Avalanche is having a reunion in Costa del Sol at the Palm Beach Hotel, we're expected to show this Saturday…"

Cloud coughed. "Wow, Costa del Sol, that's pretty far don't you think so?"

"Yes, but the entire gang is going to be there and I'm way excited to see everyone, especially Yuffie!"

"Why? I can't exactly say the feelings mutual, especially when the little thief takes materia that doesn't belong to her."

"Coz, we haven't girl-talked for the longest while and well, to renew old ties with everyone, of course."

"Then we shouldn't be talking Tif, it takes a day and a half to get there, if we pack and get going a little later then we'll make it on time, that's of course if we don't meet up the weather-elements."

"True, well let's not waste anymore time talking, we got a place to go, come on"

"When I get my dessert" his eyes sparkled.

"You truly are looking for a slap aren't you!"

"If that's all I have to worry about to get dessert then bring it on."

She smiled, "you're too much Cloud." Taking up the emptied plates she washed them off and came back to Cloud who was now speculating her.

"Something wrong?"

"No…but I was thinking, why do you dress that way?"

"Huh?"

"I mean all clothed and covered. It's only you and me in this big ole place, what's there to hide? Not skin I hope especially when I'm lured to yours" he truly was a craftsman with words.

"That's call conducting myself" Tifa said.

"For yourself, yes. Right now Tifa, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Sadly, it wouldn't be the first time I've realized that" she said eyeing his bare chest.

She began walking away when he grabbed her wrist. "You're ignoring me," he said.

"I'm not!"

He pulled her on his lap, "yeh you are."

She sighed, "I was going to feed Spike."

"Who?"

"Spike…"

"Who's Spike?"

"The dog."

"You have a dog—okay… anything else that I should know about?"

"Hmm, nope."

She pulled away and went to find the little dog. Wandering through the doors was a white little furball. Cloud eyed the tiny creature.

"Hey, come here boy!"

The pup looked up at Cloud and immediately began barking at him. Rushing for Cloud's pants, he shredded the bottom.

"Um Tifa, not to sound alarmed, but your dog is shredding my clothes apart," he said.

Tifa saw the sight. "So cute!"

"Evil hottie.."

"I know!"

"Come here Spike, come to Tifa!"

The little dog left Cloud's pants and came to Tifa who pet the animal sweetly. Leaning down Cloud got an exceptional view of her ass. He growled. Putting down the food for the tiny dog, Tifa turned to Cloud who was staring at her wantonly.

"You know peeping under my skirt won't save you."

"Shitt, at least it'll make me die happy!"

"Is that so?" a silver sparkle now lay in her eye.

Seeing that something evil was brewing, he humoured it.

"Oh yeah…die happy happy!" He licked his lips seeing that she dragged her tongue across her lips, devilishly slow.

"Gosh woman, have mercy on me!"

"Why?"

"You really are an evil hottie aren't you?"

"Oh yeah…your evil little onna!"

"If you want me, come and get me coz note to yourself, I'm fast on these two legs." She blew him a kiss and ran up the stairs.

"Why does she always play hard to get?"

Cloud rhetorically asked, and without a second to waste, he ran up the stairs chasing a raven-hair goddess into a corner, that meant, dead end and hello to all action.

* * *

He fastened the last button to the old attire he wore, while Tifa on the other hand wanted to look more presentable. Cloud waited for the decisive Tifa who somehow forgot about the time.

"Tif, are you finish?"

"I can't decide!" she whined.

"Tifa just choose one please, if you don't we'll be late."

"Well it's easy for you to say, your fashion isn't actually expansive."

"Oh? And what's that to mean, I don't have clothes?" he dared.

She arched a brow and gave a look of should-i-really-sputter-the-truth.

"Well Cloud, look at it from this perspective - when you go to the store you're in that outfit, when you killed Sephiroth – that outfit, to drive around in your fenrir – that outfit, to"---"okay okay I get the point Ms. Too-keen-for-herself, but look at you, you can't even decide which dress to choose and hang on, when have you been wearing dresses?"

"Well…it's become a recent thing. What's the matter Cloud, afraid I'm actually catching on to this vast thing called pop-culture?"

"Oh, by all means that's not what I meant. In fact, you wearing dresses is odd. Very odd Tif, and its not to make you angry," she was shooting him daggers. "Its just not you"

"Well" she started in an angry voice, "Well I –I needed a change. I don't exactly call the fitted top and black mini a die-hard-forever outfit!"

"I missed that outfit."

"You only liked it for one reason," she pointed out

He day-dreamed saying, "those were the good ole days."

She rolled her eyes and returned to her dressing-issue.

Cloud looked over shoulder and saw the four dresses she was deciding upon.

"Wear the orange one"

Tifa cast him a look of: come-again

He truly was a man. (Tifa's note: no taste)

"Suddenly I know not what to wear"

"Great so does that mean we could go now?"

"Nope, choose again"

"Hmm..pink"

"Nope…"

"And why not?"

'Too Aeris, no offence Aeris'

"Nevermind that, choose again"

"This one is hard, it's between my favourite colours black and white. If you wear black you locks will match well and you'll look absolutely irresistible. If you wear white" he hissed, "your body will imprint wonderfully and not to mention every curve of your body will come alive but that means, it'll be risky for me" he said.

"Heart-attack?"

"No, I was more thinking many men will be googling at you. I can't have them doing that. So maybe you should wear the black"

"Hmm, I think I'll wear the white!"

He gasped, "and why would you do that?"

"Because…" "I want to be the new and improved Tifa"

"Trust me you are but you don't need that white dress to make the statement"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I dooo!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes..i do Cloud, so no more bickering okay."

"Um Tif," he pushed her on the bed and took the white dress away. "Now, as much as I'd like and to some extent would love this dress on you, gosh I can't believe I'm saying this, I'll rip it if you wear it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Babes I'm all about dare!"

She huffed cutely. "I'm going to search my cubby again," she pouted.

Cloud slapped his face, 'what have I done?'

Cloud decided to take the luggage down below and loaded them up in the compartments of the fenrir. He was about to go get Tifa when lo and behold the beauty came his way. He gasped when he saw her. She wore a fitted burgundy tube dress that gathered to her mid-thighs as she accentuated the dress with her converse shoes.

"The shoes?"

"I packed all my shoes, and good ole converse was there. Besides not all of Tifa could be new"

"You look irresistible Tifa. Wait until we get to an inn…" he gritted his teeth in resistance.

"Come on lover-boy, we've lost enough time, let's be on the way"

"After you gorgeous!"

She passed him only to receive a pinch on her ass. "Cloud!" he nipped her ear and said, "off we go."

She got on the fenrir with Cloud joining her. She held onto him from behind and said: I'm ready.

Whispering her farewells to the Seventh heaven, Tifa and Cloud were off to a place that was calling to them.

* * *

_Special thanks to Joel for beta-reading._

**To be continued…**


	10. Sephiroth has arrived

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

**

* * *

**

Five words for you:** Sephiroth is in the chapter.**

* * *

The journey started off as something fresh for both Cloud and Tifa. The couple was embarking on their first journey as a couple, as they traveled out the regions of Midgar, Cloud thought of what would lie ahead. All their friends would be there and old ties that were lost would be once again renewed, after all he did miss them and wanted so badly to see the crew that he had known for most of his life. It was a shame thought Cloud, that right after the Sephiroth incident everyone had faded away, including him. Cloud thought about Tifa and how he left her without a fricking reason. 'Why did I leave her? There must have been a reason I left her' but as he searched his mind for reasons he could find none. It was strange, he spoke aloud.

"What's strange?" Tifa leaned into his back looking up at him.

He gave a small smile, "nothing."

Releasing the thought from his head Cloud decided that there was no reason to worry himself over such things now, what was done in the past was done. Though he found it odd he left Tifa for no reason, he shrugged it away knowing that his future was all he cared about right now.

As the minutes turned to hours the tired couple kept traveling into the East. Cloud noted that it was getting late and they needed to rest for the night at some motel. He knew of a small town up ahead, maybe he could refuel and get them a cheap motel for the night. A couple minutes later Cloud came to a motel where friendly people were having a party and a barbeque outdoors. Cloud looked at his surroundings figuring whether it was safe or not. With an affirm look he stopped the fenrir and spoke after so long.

"Tifa"

No answer.

"Tif?"

Turning around he saw a sleeping Tifa. Lifting her up in bridal style the beauty in his arms did not awake. He examined her for a moment in his arms. Sitting down on his fenrir to take in all of her beauty he wondered had he truly been this dumb to leave her behind. She was beautiful, intoxicating, ravishing and best of all, his. She was sculpted by angels and every detail and imperfection seem to only appear as perfection to Cloud. Kissing her throat he got to his feet and entered the motel.

Cloud was especially careful with Tifa in his hands, going to the receptionist counter, he asked for a room. The young woman browsed the man and couldn't help but blush. He was most handsome, but peering down at the woman in his arms, she couldn't help but swallow. The woman had the features of a playboy dolly and she knew now knew why a hottie got a hottie (An: Terrible insider's joke – lol). Taking the key for room 24, Cloud made his way quickly to his bunk. Unlocking it, he placed Tifa on the queen-size bed and went to put on the light-switch.

On the flip to the switch, light spilled across the room piercing over the eyes of the sleeping woman. Tifa turned to her side and cradled like a foetus in irritation to the light. Cloud took off his jacket and shut the door. Going to the huge sliding windows, he saw down below had become a true party with plenty barbeque. He could do with some grub, he heard his tummy grumble.

Shutting the pane, he placed on the air-condition and went to lie next to Tifa. Barechest and looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression Cloud gave a small sigh. Turning to Tifa he touched her arm. She shivered in her sleep. Just looking at her sleep was beautiful. Kissing her on the cheek, he hadn't expected his gesture to awake her. She fluttered open her eyes and smile at him.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi"

"Sleep well?"

"Um-hmm. Cloud" she placed a hand around his neck, "yes?"

"I'm hungry"

"Well let's go get something to eat"

"Yes"

The couple disappeared down below to the party where on their arrival a sight of agility, craziness and fun met them head on.

Cloud took her hand and lead the way and through the crowd they went searching for food. What they discovered from local residents of the town, was that on Thursdays there was free food for the residents of the motel. Tonight's special was barbecue, baby vegetables and boiled potatoes. Getting themselves two hot platters of food wasn't the hard part, it was locating a place to sit. The couple stood tall and confused, searching for an empty table. And in the far back Cloud spotted a table and nudged Tifa. Following his queue the couple took their seats, eating quietly and just looking on at the dancing folks.

As the tender night became aged in time, many men had asked the hand of the pretty Tifa, but she humbly declined promising she would only dance with one man. Looking on at him, he smirked. Cloud said he didn't do dancing so the couple sat in tiredness watching the many dancing folks streaming the dance floor.

"Please Cloud, just one dance"

"No Tif…"

"Peese?" she tried to use the baby line.

"Its not going to work"

"Meanie"

"Thank you"

Tifa got up from her chair and Cloud looked up at her, "where are you going?"

"Something…"

Cloud was already quirked with a line ready to slap it on her, if she dare agree to dance with another guy. Luckily, the beauty he held was trusthworthy.

Stretching her arms, she walked over to Cloud, looked down at him and then sat on his lap. Leaning her head into the crook of his neck, Cloud kissed her head and held her close. With that the lovey-couple, remained tired, yet content just looking on at these crazy-woopie cowfolks.

* * *

He breathes huskily, searching some way to run from a world like this.

In a world fill of grey, he stands alone staring on at a world of graves. The sight that no one should see, he inhales unwontedly.

_Cloud…_

He hears his name being called in the winds. Turning around confused, he searches for the person.

_Cloud…_

It's clear that as haunting as this world is, there are even more horrors in its confines. Cloud turns to the side and sees a silver-haired man.

A pair of eyes that could never be dismissed stares at him, sardonically and yet somehow amusingly. The stranger that wears such horrified features, wears a dark aura and brings with it, fright and misfortune.

_So its true Cloud…you do dream…_

_-Sephiroth…_

_It's been while since we've talked in your head, hasn't it?_

_-Why am I seeing you?_

He laughs, _you truly are the puppet._

_-I asked you something bastard, now answer me…_

_I don't know, you tell me. And while you're at it…tell me if anything's changed…_

_-Changed?_

_Oh so you don't realize? A shame. _Sephiroth looks down_… her loss was awfully painful and yet its forgotten especially by you…_

_-What are you talking about, Sephiroth?_

_The puppeteer doesn't answer the puppet, Cloud._

_-What are you doing here Sephiroth, why can I see you and what are you talking about? Who is she?_

Sephiroth smirked_, you tell me puppet._

Sephiroth walked forward to the huge black lake and rose a hand up over the water.

_You know she's awfully beautiful…that woman you carry around. She has distracting eyes doesn't she?_

Immediately, a black figure came from the depths and with a second not loss the figure becomes mortal. Skin formed over the blackness and white feathers emerged from the body. A very…feminine body.

_Do you know who I am talking about, puppet?_

Cloud didn't answer.

Sephiroth gave a dark smirk and said:_ you are the puppet and I am your master. What is yours is rightfully mine. You are just a mirror of me, and what affects you, kills and sorely affects me. If you're corrupted by sickness, in someway puppet, though we are different, it is a sickness far greater to me, than it could ever be imaginable to you.'_

He hisses, scowling at Cloud hatefully.

'_So I'll leave you warned but just remember me when I say you are never alone and so is the one you love…I linger as shadows and as I will utter in certainty hear me when I say I shall rise again, trust that what you love will eventually fall apart from you, once it becomes…mine.'_

'_What is the puppet's, is the master's'_

**

* * *

To be continued...**


	11. Avalanche Reunion

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Five words for you: **relax, sit back and enjoy**

* * *

The journey to Costa del Sol was tiring and long. Tifa had become more restless and Cloud he became more secluded. Ever since his Sephiroth dream, he hadn't had the time to think straight and think of what Sephiroth had meant. Knowing that evil worked in mysterious ways, and through a dream more so, Cloud kept asking himself what did his enemy mean. 'Who did I forget and what does he mean by I shall rise again?' Anticipating that Sephiroth was plotting his well-being, Cloud couldn't keep cool, most of his hours went in driving and contemplating --searching his mind inside out for answers and racking them for new truths, Cloud came back empty of any satisfaction. Sighing at his poor progress, he realized that Tifa was beginning to realize his sudden change in attitude. In her nature and in short of words: she was caring and always kept a worried gaze fallen on him. She would always check up on him, and it was countless times he cursed himself for causing her worry and distress.

Frowning that he couldn't keep her from worrying about his reclusive behaviour, he tried to wear a façade, but as it was he was doing a horrible job. Almost at his point of breaking, Cloud still tried to wear it for Tifa's sake. To reassure her everything was a-okay, but he knew otherwise. Cloud entered the vicinity of Costa del Sol approximately six am knowing that he shouldn't have been driving especially in such bad shape. Tifa lied on his chest as he thought letting her ride behind would endanger her, in the incident that she may fall off the bike.

Speeding past palm trees and early merchants of the developed city, he scanned his map and whistled at the distance of the paradise. The weather was cool since it was morning and the air crisp as it entered his lungs, he felt Tifa shiver against him. He wanted so much to kiss her forehead and cover her up, she must have been freezing but they were so close to their destination. Journeying hard and long, Cloud finally arrived at the Palm beach hotel. Tifa by this time was wide awake, her eyes full of excitement as she heard waves crashing on the shores. The ocean was near she thought.

Entering the huge gates of the hotel, Cloud took a park in front of the huge Venus fountain. Tifa immediately climbed off the bike and leaned forward to touch the water.

"Isn't it marvelous Cloud?" she turned -- to see no one.

"Look at the view Tif" Cloud leaned over the banister that welcomed a huge private beach front.

Joining him, she stood tall welcoming the vision of miles of sand and equally enough a huge ocean that seem to go forever into the horizon. Under a bright blue sky, Tifa rose her hands and closed her eyes.

Cloud turned to her and smiled, "truly paradise Cloud" she smiled.

"Yeh" he thought.

"I could stand here for hours looking at the ocean"

"Well before you do, let's please get checked in" he said.

She nodded.

The couple quickly checked in and was given a certain room. They quickly washed up and asked the receptionist to lead them to the area Avalanche members congregated. It was down in the pool area that the couple met barbecue, tanning women and swimming children around them. Cid was playing a mandolin because he was drunk and Barret was cooking barbecue and smoking. Yuffie was flirting with Vincent and the kids were swimming in the pool. It was Shera who spotted them first.

"Cloud, Tifa…hey…glad you guys could make it" the tanned woman said.

"Thanks."

"And what a surprise it is to see you two _together_ here."

Both exchanged looks.

"So welcome to the Avalanche reunion….well it's actually a reunion for friends and officials and somehow relatives too, but it's mostly Avalanche. Talk about freeloaders."

The couple laughed.

"Well I'm probably annoying the heck out of you guys, so why don't you two get yourselves fixed up, there's a lot here in this hotel, gosh I didn't know it was so big when I first rented it. Football, basketball, tennis, swimming, heck there's so much activities. But since you two are a couple now, I'd try the swimming in the beach, I got a special offer for skinny dipping from the time 9-2am and what an offer." She winked, "take the offer, know what I mean Cloud"

He nodded.

"Well get to it…" she slapped their backs and in a jerk did they proceed to the partying. Looking around at what they should and shouldn't do first, Tifa bit her lips when she saw Cid approaching. He was especially tipsy, with his staggering feet clumsily approaching her. Tifa by this time arched a brow at the man and whispered at Cloud, "has the capacity of a girl when it comes to liquor."

"Well observed" thought Cloud.

"Heyss guys, sup long time no see. Spike…you grow up. Ohhh, Tif…sexy sexy." Cid rested his mandolin on his shoulder and said, "this is my cat" he pointed at the instrument.

Tifa covered her giggles with a hand over her mouth. Cloud sighed. "Poor Cid…can't even hold his liquor"

"F' course I can asshole. S'matter with you…want a piece of me?" he lightly punched Cloud on the shoulder. Cloud let it pass. "Ef-fraid I beat you?"

"No"

"Wise guy eh?" Cid punched again, this time it was more forceful. Cloud could feel Cid's antique's becoming old. Glaring the man a dirty look he said in a low voice, "that's enough, Cid" the sound of cracking knuckles told Tifa that Cloud was getting angry. Knowing she should do something, she stood between both men giving a weak smile.

"Cid, please, that's enough" she pleaded in her usual soft voice.

"Move over sweetheart" he staggered forward.

"Iie (no)" she shook her head.

"Move onna (woman)" he commanded.

Seeing that she refused to move, he rose a steady fist and lurched it down on her. Cloud was quick to see the blow that he caught almost unconsciously. Casting his blue mako eyes on the man, he felt something spark. "Touch her…and you will see a side of me you will never forget" his words were deep and forceful. Eyes that never lowered on another soul, struck Cid as a lightning stroke. Backing away from the couple, he was held by the ears of Shera who berated him aloud.

Tifa turned to Cloud and rewarded him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I thought the hero's reward was much bigger" he said…

She smirked, "naughty, greedy man, when will you learn?" she teased, "the greater your act of valour, the more of the reward you shall receive from this damsel in distress"

"Aren't you just asking me to make trouble?" he grinned.

"I guess I am…but then again..i'll know what's up your sleeve…and shirt…and pants" she gritted her teeth.

"And you call me a devil"

"Only because it's true…"

"How I beg to differ at the odds" he touched her cheek.

"Wowww, finally it's happened huh?" a loud voice of a female piped the air. Who else could it be but Yuffie?

Turning around sharply, Tifa lightly bowed covering the visible blush on her face.

"Well well well, I guess it's finally happened. The awesome knot between Cloud and Tifa, damn, it was about time if you're asking me. Heck, I thought you guys would take forever…not that I wasn't anticipating that too, point is – you guys look fab. So Cloud, how have you been, good? Nice to know, 'mind if I borrow your gal for a moment, didn't think so, thanks" before Cloud could mutter one word they both whizzed off.

Yuffie took two glasses of Pino-colada's and went over to the balcony. With Tifa right behind, Yuffie smirked. "Soo…you know I want to know everything that's happened between you and Cloud" she turned, handing Tifa a glass of the cold drink.

"No thank you" Tifa said

"What? Pregnant so suddenly?" Yuffie sure knew how to make things sound so…out-of-order.

"On second thought, whose to say I shouldn't live up" she took the drink and took a sip. "Hmm, coconut, good chaser"

"Yessss…so tell me…how long has it been happening?"

Tifa gave a confused expression.

"Oh don't play smart with me Tifa. You know exactly what I'm talking about - you know, the intimate saving from yours truly. Come on Tif, I'm not dumb nor is anybody. Everybody can tell that everything's changed between you and Cloud…the kissing, the love making" she went on but stopped when Tifa halted her.

"Alright, alright. So we've kissed and yes we've—wait a minute, how did you know that Yuf?" Tifa gave a curious look.

"Wahhh! Ahh, well..um, I assumed. Pheesh, so a girl can't assume now?" Yuffie felt as if she blew her cover.

"Well, just a couple times we've gotten…hot" 'terrible liar Tifa'

Yuffie giggled. "Oh that's memorable. Don't even know the girl for long and he's already doing you" Yuffie made things sound so…vulgar.

"Hush hush, don't make it so apparent Yuf" Tifa scolded.

"Relax Tif, you're working yourself up for nothing. And besides, this is the kind of juicy news that should be known and publicized, I don't know if you know this Tif, but everybody's kind of betting on you two, my bet was you and Cloud would become a couple this month and bet my bottom dollar I was correct, Cid and Barret thought indifferently but say what, what do men know, right?" Yuffie said.

"You betted on our relationship?" Tifa sounded rather shock, "wow Yuf, thanks for the lil shock, its so nice coming from very-close friends of ours." Tifa sarcastically said.

"No problem, and to prove my indefinite care for you two and not to mention the money I've won over you two, let me announce it crystal clear to everyone."

"Oh, no no, it's alright. You don't need to do that" Tifa uneasily spoke.

"What's the matter, the man wouldn't approve of it? Hah, girl, you really need to be bold…for extra tips you could always come to me" she said.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" Yuffie shouted aloud.

"Noo Yuff"

"Calm down Tif" "Today everyone, there is special news" Yuffie said, Tifa felt like shrinking into a shell.

"You're drunk aren't you?" was Tifa's fine whisper.

"Just a lil…heheh" she gave a cynical wry laugh and Tifa knew a friend was fish-drunk.

Raising her hands over her head in angst, she heard the words Yuffie spoke, loud and amplified.

"Cloud and Tifa have tied the knot"

"Old newsss" Marlene shouted.

"Huh?"

"We already knew…they were kissing in Tifa's room back home"

Tifa felt a horrible sting on her cheeks that her only option was to turn at the ocean. Cloud on the other hand gave a unfazed face. In fact, he look quite of the content. A bit odd. Yuffie noted it as she saw no red fireworks on his cheeks or timid antique's surrendering.

"And?" it was Cloud himself who asked.

"It..it was suppose to be good news. Boy, why do I feel like a moron now?" Yuffie growled at herself.

Red turned to Cloud, "You and Tifa are…fully together?" she whispered.

"You'll tell me"

Cloud who was eating an apple, placed it down and went to Tifa whose back was to everyone. Approaching her slowly and with light steps was her lover. Touching her shoulder, she flinched but refused to turn. Leaning into her ear, she shivered and melted into her lover's arms. Kissing her lips, all witness the unveiling of the new and improved, not to mention brave, Cloud Strife with the girl he was finally in love with.

Cloud held Tifa close and in that moment of quietness in hearing the light crashing of waves and the gentle howl of the wind, Cloud felt at peace. Here he was holding Tifa, forgetting all that disturbed him and he felt right. There was nothing to feel guilty over…but there was something to feel proud of holding. He looked down at the beauty in his arms. Tifa…the woman that had evoked profound emotion, simply seem to be the envy of both beauty and ..'rebel'

There were things he sometimes felt because of her and though he wish he could say them all he knew he couldn't. Tifa meant so much to him and alas the question popped into his mind. 'What do I really feel for you Tif?'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Aerith and mornings

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Hey sorry guys for taking so long with this chapter. I had A LOT on my hands and well, the sooner I get this fanfiction finished the better for me and my plans. So as a gift to all of you, I made the chapter extra long. Enjoy. And for those Sephiroth and Tifa fans, I'll be coming out with a fic sometime, so plz check it out when it does. Thank you.

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. The room was silent and light from the moon simply refused to diffuse through a stained glass window. The air smelled of something familiar but not a soul was awake to notice it.

Suddenly emerging from the chaotic darkness was a speck of green light. At first it was just a mere flicker, nothing more than a speck of dust. But then the small flicker grew into something much, much more alarming.

Fueling itself on the very air, the oxygen began thinning, forcing whatever unwanted victims in its close proximity to either give into unconsciousness or grasp for air. The burning sensation for a long waiting of air, forced an unsuspecting person to awake.

Bursting free from what seemed to be suffocation, an olden woman with grey eyes and a night gown of rich silks jumped from her sleeping position. Clutching her night-gown in desperation, she breathed in heavily for air. Running out her caravan, she stood gasping for what seemed to be the cold crisp air.

Placing her hands on her knees and taking in deep breaths, she heard something in the background. At first she was unsure of where the strange noise was coming from, but further scrutiny lead her to believe that the noise was coming from none other than behind her. Turning her head in slow dread, she could hear what seemed to be electric flickering. Confused, and a bit out-of-it, she slowly collected herself before heading back into the caravan most cautiously. Not sure if it was a person, she picked up the closest thing nearest to her. Pulling the long umbrella from its rack, she clutched it tightly to herself wearing a face of dread.

Playing it cautiously, she silently shifted her feet against the wooden floors. She was most careful when she approached her drawing-room. Leaning in slowly, she could see in the distance something green flickering in her…cauldron?

'What?'

Not sure as to what it might be, she approached the pot leaning over to see green bulbs flickering in her pot. They were violently slamming into one another forming silver splashes and splatters. Confused by the green flickers, it was only until she waved her hand over the cauldron did she see a grey smoke rise from the pot that she understood what was happening.

'Oh my…' she leaned back completely shocked at her discovery.

'This cant be; I was careful, wasn't I?'

Knowing that green flickers and grey smoke was an immediate flag-down of danger, the woman gathered herself knowing that the last client who received treatment was somehow in grave danger and they needed to be warned.

* * *

'What's happening to me?' asks Cloud again, as he was up another night looking out his window with weariness embedded in his eyes. Each night the same string of events seem to awake him from his sleep, forcing him to become a zombie of the night. Not knowing how to deal with these dreams of Sephiroth and this unknown woman he spoke about, Cloud decided to let his mind wander on the events prior that day.

He could remember everyone heading out into the ocean around three o' clock to get a small tan. The girls seem to associate with one another, but the guys…well, they really didn't care for the next proximity. Cid and Barret were helping themselves to some cold alcoholic beverages, while Cloud on the other-hand was eyeing a certain brunette woman who paid simply no attention to him. She was talking to Yuffie while keeping an eye on both Denzel and Marlene who had a certain knack for disappearing and mysteriously appearing with trouble on their hands. Knowing she wouldn't recognize him, he decided to take a seat on a log and allowed his mind to sway. His eyes caught the blue-grey colour of the waters that repeated beat at the shore. He noted the tide was low, but the water still gave a sense of danger. As he thought about relaxing and simply letting the moment win him over, a grueling image of a silver head man intercepted his thoughts, forcing him to clutch his head and whisper away this bestial general.

Cloud shook his head. These nightmares just had to stop. It was getting old and cliché to keep acknowledging. Besides, if Sephiroth was even alive, the least he could do was show himself instead of using his dreams as a way. It made no sense. Though Cloud and Sephiroth had met many times in his head, it never added up as to what Sephiroth was talking about. The only thing he did manage to understand from Sephiroth's tell-taling was that he was alive and he (meaning Cloud) was not safe. Adjusting his eyes to the dark outside, Cloud sighed knowing there was no true way of figuring out this dream, or dreams for that matter.

Nimbly he sat back into a soft couch allowing his troubled mind to wander in and out of insanity. Cloud poured himself a glass of red wine, watching the liquid with a certain amount of curiosity. Filling the glass just an inch away from the rim, he slowly spun the liquid in circular motions causing the stray light from the pool deck to hit at the rich liquid. The deep burgundy shade reminded him so much of a certain someone.

'Tifa' even if he was caught between things that were killing him, he would always think of her, or find it in himself to think of the woman she had been to him. There were moments in his life that he wish he could relive with her over and over, but then there were moments he simply wanted to erase from his memory, but they would never die. And though he would do anything to say sorry to Tifa, for hurting her in whatever way he did, he always found that no sorry or apology was ever good enough for the woman and person she had been to him. They'd been through so much, and faintly…he couldn't remember always being there for her.

It was a shame thought Cloud, the woman always seemed to be right behind him, smiling and being a light for him to find his way home, but he on the other hand wandered out of his grasp and simply refused to take that love from her. 'Why?'

Drowned in his heavy contemplation he hadn't realized that someone had been watching on at him with very intent and troubled eyes.

There standing behind the loveseat was Tifa who seem troubled at the expression on Cloud's face. Peering a quick glance at the digital clock to the side of her, she read the bold figures of 2:30am. Odd hours for someone to be thinking, right?

"Cloud" her melodious voice called.

Immediately Cloud jolted from his train of thoughts, refocusing his eyes on his beloved, Tifa. Tifa cocked her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with him.

"You seem troubled…" she started.

At first he allowed a certain silence to build between them, causing a sickening tension to build as a result. Knowing that Sephiroth had always been a painful subject to her, he refused to suffuse any such information.

"No I'm…I'm fine." He reminded himself that as well.

She shot him a look of incredibility. "So you say."

She was never a woman who believed men with ease, especially with their eyes professing a different story. It was self-contradictory to its highest and she really wasn't the type to feel insufficient by turning someone away, knowing very much she could help that person. It was always like her to think of others before herself. Bless that woman, thought Cloud.

"No really Tif, its fine. Besides…" he took a sip of his red wine, "what are you doing out of bed, not missing me I hope." Cloud always had a thing for changing the subject, which always was somehow reversed on him.

Her features were strewn together as she wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"I was looking to wrap my arms around you when I realized you weren't anywhere to be found. I was a little worried. You know at first I thought you went to the bathroom, but then ten minutes passed and I was really starting to get alarmed. I came in the drawing room and there you were, looking out the window with loads of worries on your back. Cloud…" she whispered his name.

"If something is bothering you, you know better than to keep it from me. I'm here for you, don't you know that?" she asked, coming closer toward him.

He simply seemed to turn his face from her, not wanting to see any worry or pain etched on her face.

"Are you listening to me Cloud?" she asked.

He sighed then nodded. "Yeah Tif, I'm listening to you" his voice sounded a bit depressed.

"What's the matter Cloud?" she held his hand and took a seat on the coffee table. Feeling as if she was largely unnoticed once again.

He nodded his head. She knew Cloud would barely open up to her, because he was man like this - stubborn and sometimes a sexist-egotist who simply refused to show his emotions all because he was a man. And even if she had that part wrong, why didn't he see it that she would always be here for him?

But as she thought of the reasons, his mind was elsewhere. Back to the words of Sephiroth.

The dull light in his bright Mako eyes made her confused and it was then she let his hand go and paused to speak. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

The statement dryly entered the air, causing Cloud to stir out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You know…Aerith; you're thinking about her aren't you?" she asked, her eyes somewhat fell low, as if sadness had suddenly welled through her body.

"Tif…" he spoke her name.

She shook her head. It was always about Aerith wasn't it? Her mind constantly taunted her on the ancient and even after her death, Aerith's presence still seem to haunt her and force the fact she was so very alive. Alive in Cloud…alive that she (meaning Tifa) could never have him. Tifa cringed that she forced herself to push forward and for Cloud, she added, but sometimes she wondered was it ever enough for him, was she so different from the ancient that everything she ever did was a blunder?

Tifa rose from the table, feeling defeat swaying over her. Holding herself, she felt after all the love and apologies that had been said and done, it was never good enough. "Because I was never good enough" she spoke aloud.

Cloud hadn't meant for things to go downhill, but here he was, witnessing the onslaught of emotions Tifa was berating herself with.

"Tifa" he called. She refused to look at him.

He got up and came to her. Placing his arms around her, he felt her resist him, until he practically crushed her into him.

"What's wrong Tif?" he breathed in her air.

"Am I so different from Aerith, Cloud?" she asked.

Again, this name she mentioned seemed to form question-marks in his head.

"Tifa…who's Aerith?" he asked.

She turned to him a little surprised. Cloud had never been one to say something so …wrong, low and perhaps…just not right about the ancient.

"Cloud…that's not funny, nor does that make me feel any better"

He blinked back innocently, "but I'm serious Tif, who's Aerith?"

At first Tifa was a bit baffled at his persistence at the uncaring address of Aerith. Even if for some reason he was trying to make her feel better, he was not doing it in the right way. He didn't need to insult Aerith's memory. They all had loved her, and Tifa apologized at any point given she made innuendos that she didn't like the ancient. Looking at the face he wore, she giggled. His innocent face almost looked so sincere, but then she had it figured out.

Cloud was playing with her. He was tricking her. 'Aww, he's so adorable trying to make me feel better…even if it's a wry way'

"You know Cloud if you're gonna make a lousy joke like that, maybe you should consider Aerith has feelings and I'm sure as heck, she can pick up the fault in that sentence against her" she said.

Cloud realized it made no sense to tell her, he was telling the truth. For real he had never heard such a name as Aerith. Who was she, his mind asked. Realizing that there could no other like his Tifa, he allowed this…Aerith, to simply slip from his mind.

* * *

**6:15am M.T  
Costa Del Sol.**

Everyone was eating breakfast all thanks to the rude awakening by Shera Highwind. The woman had a certain aptitude for doing things contrary to the way people envisioned. As in this case, everyone thought they would be late sleeping, but how wrong they were, when she came barging through each of their rooms, demanding them to rise and shine, because they had their day planned.

Noticeably, the sight of half-sleepy people filled a portion of the room. Marlene and Denzel were leaning either side of Tifa just sleeping, while Barret wore this grimace of hate, shooting it every now and then icily at Shera, who always seemed to be perky and on a high-sugar alert. Nobody understood why she was always so excited, but knowing it could just mean about anything, they left it unanswered. By this time, Cloud and Cid were indulging in a small conversation, while Yuffie, half awake and asleep was pouring herself some orange juice. The only true awake people were Tifa and Shera, and the only reason Tifa could handle such an hour, was due to fact she ran a bar pretty early.

Shera could see them drag and pull down her schedule which she had worked solemnly and tediously upon. Knowing she couldn't let them ruin her plan or their chance for a compact vacation, she knocked her spoon against her glass trying to gain their attention.

The clinking was a shrill punishment against the sleeping and sleepy persons of the table. A loud groan came from the children, and even Yuffie felt like crying at the clinking. Shera knew she had asked a great deal of them by waking them so early, but they would see, everything would turn out to be great and all it would take is a bit of their generosity.

"I know everyone I'm asking an awfully lot of you, but please, it's our vacation and I want each and every one of you to remember it as something special. I mean, when you get right down to it, there's nothing special about sleeping late on a vacation and enjoying just some of merits of a holiday. Why not settle for the most instead of the least. Now, this morning I've decided to put together a schedule I've been making on for the past couple of weeks into action. From now on, everyone should be getting up around 8 am. There our plan begins. Now, I've made some print-outs of what's in store, so if you don't mind, please take one and pass the rest on to the others." By this time a hardcopy of her agenda was being passed around.

Yuffie yawned at the list of things to do.

Ss-ss-ss! "So this is the plan for the vacation. What do you guys think?"

At first a dreaded silence swapped the room, leaving Shera in confusion. 'An answer would be nice people'

"Well I think its pretty good Shera. I could see you put a lot of work into this, and we should be…nice enough to go along with it as repayment, righttt guys?" Cloud said, looking around at the Avalanche members with a certain hint in his eye. Tifa caught what he meant and picked up from where he left off.

"Cloud's right. Even if Shera woke us up at such an early hour, the least can do is have a fun time, and she's right, we should go out there and have ourselves some fun. Besides the Avalanche members haven't seen each other in donkey years, so maybe we could make up for lost time by doing things together, even if we may not all comply with it. So yeah Shera…count me in, I'm all for this." Tifa said.

"Aww.. that's great news Tifa. And who else is on the train for fun. Cho-cho-woot-woot-woot" Shera made imaginary notions of a train in the air.

"Wow Tif, with that speech you could make the worst of us change our ways," said a bored Yuffie. "Fine Shera, if this means so much to the few of you, then heck, why not. I only got one life to live," Yuffie finished.

"That's great Yuf" Shera paused, "anyone else wants to board the train of fun?"

"Drop the pathetic train talk" spoke Barret

"Daddy I want to go on the train" Marlene suddenly rose her hand to count herself in.

"Me too" the voice of Denzel piped.

Barret drew a sigh.

"Face it Barret, she wins" Yuffie informed.

"Oh shut your pie hole!" Barret barked.

"Now now Barret, I never said you had to bite my head off when it comes to being …truthful" Yuffie looked at her nails knowing she was in fact, right. If Marlene and Denzel wanted to go on the "fun express" then Barret had no choice.

"Truthful…pftt! I'm sure you don't even know what it means yuh' lil thief" he bit with sourness.

Yuffie slammed her hands against the table, jumping straight to her feet.

"You take that back papa-bear Barret" Yuffie pointed her finger.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Make me yuh' no-good-stinking-thiefing-ninja," Barret swore.

Shera uneasily shifted her eyes, knowing that things were beginning to move away from as planned.

"Uh…guys," she started softly.

Tifa twitched at Shera's persistence. Perhaps it was all an innocent mistake of Shera. Besides, she doesn't know that one shouldn't interfere in a fight between the spiffy ninja and aggressor Barret.

"Um, you guys," she was a little impatient and Tifa could hear it in her voice.

"What!" both Barret and Yuffie said in unison, staring at her angrily.

"Eh heheh," she laughed uneasily. "C-c-can we please stop fighting and get along?" she asked.

Yuffie sat down and turned her back from Barret. Shera saw that things were definitely not going according to plan, but what did she expect with holidays, Barret and Yuffie, kids and lovers? The worst right? Figuring that she always had that part correct, she sighed, just knowing she couldn't do anything but look on at them.

'How I hate the mornings' thought Shera.

**

* * *

**

To be continued…


	13. Behind those eyes

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

AN: Hey everyone sorry for not updating lately, I had school and exams, so I'm terribly sorry. Well you'll be glad to know I've decided to do some updating once again and I hope it makes up and gives you guys some holiday cheer. 

Happy Holidays to all  
-Love Ama-chan.

* * *

"Oh come on Tif, quit winding and get into it" Complains an annoyed Yuffie. 

"It's easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about bite marks," battled on a realistic Tifa whose face was now a shade of crimson.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you shouldn't have your boyfriend 'heckying' your skin before you mother and father agrees to the boy?" Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh Cloud…I love you, mwah mwah…oh baby, you're so soft…" Yuffie grabbed her pillow and said in a masculine-pretending voice.

"Aghh…Yuffie, what if someone hears you" Tifa inquired.

"Well at least they'll know what's been happening behind those shut doors. Know what I mean?" She hinted her brows naughtily.

Tifa growled. Sometimes Yuffie reminded her of a mature young lady, but other times her maturity goes crashing into some emotive teenager who has the highs for romantic mush which really bothered Tifa.

Taking a breath of air to clear her thoughts of the mischievous ninja-girl, Yuffie popped back up with another classic actress line of hers. This time it was a lot worse.

"Oh Tifa…your eyes are like the stars, your face that of an angel, your butt – nice enough to grab and get me, Cloud Strife…all hawwttt." Then there was the ring of her evil laughter which seemed to make veins pop in Tifa's head.

'Keep it cool Tif…keep it cool, just give it five seconds to wear off.'

One…

"Oh baby…I love yah…" she said in her melodramatic voice.

A vein pops. Two…

"Oh Cloud-sama…make me yours by kissing me so hard, that all the pain will be blocked out," Yuffie held herself, acting her very dramatic role-playing.

Thr-ee... Growls.

"Oh Tifa…let me give you the biggest smooch-eroo, ever!"

'Oh who am I kidding, she'd dead!'

"That's it Yuffie…you're gone too far missy," with that Tifa got up from the bed and began chasing the ninja girl around the room.

"What's the matter, can't catch me? Is it your Cloudie-sama who has you dazed?"

"Take that back?"

"Th-yeah right, when it's the truth?" Yuffie pushed out her butt and slapped it as a sign of offense.

"Aghh…you're dead!"

"And yet, I'm still standing onna. Give me a challenge!" Yuffie ran out into the large balcony, where Tifa met up with her in an idle corner.

"Well well well, what do we have here, oh? Is it the annoying Yuffie the Yufster?"

Yuffie spared uneasy laughter. "Tif……bestest friend in the whole wide world" she started.

Tifa wore a diabolical little smirk on her face as she approached her prey. With exaggerative fright in Yuffie's eyes, Tifa calmly came in for the kill.

"You know its one thing to annoy people, but it's another thing to annoy your bestfriend, especially when everything you just said was all a secret. So how oh how, should I possibly kill my bestest friend?" she reused the word to emphasize her revenge.

"By-by-by, letting me go?" Yuffie wore a small smile hoping Tifa would consider the smile as a sorry.

"Its not gonna work Yuffie. Laugh it, cry it…whatever, its not going to work and do you know why?" Tifa's voice suddenly became sugary, which made it all the scarier for Yuffie.

"Coz Yufster was accidentally…a bad girl?" Yuffie chirped.

"That's right. And as I told you already in the past - when people do me things like this…it gets me really angry," she whispered the ending words… "and as a result…I hurt them!" those words…damn, they sounded like if they came from Marlene but with a sick twisted confession in them.

"Eh heh! Tif, how about we talk about this and not get so...worked up?"

"Worked up? When you just ran around the room making suggestive statements about me and Cloud, had it ever occurred to you that what you were doing might just be the worst thing you ever did and …hmm, I dunno, cause me...to get terribly, terribly upset?"

"Was it before or after…coz I really, wasn't thinking…"

"Why does that confession not surprise me?"

"Please…before you kill me most graphically, can I have a few words to spare…"

"Hmmmm, I dunno…"

"Please, as a last request"

"Humph, but make it snappy, I got other things to do!"

"Okay, well here goes." She took a deep breath, "CLOUDDDDDD COME SAVE MEE BECAUSE YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND IS GONNA KILLL MEEE, PLZZZZZ SAVE ME……….LIKE TODAYY, NOWW…"

When Tifa recovered from the loud-shock in her ears, she blinked back and narrowed her eyes on her foul little prey.

"Seems like my Cloudie-sama, hasn't come to save you. Awww. Don't worry, your death will be swift and sound, I promise!"

"Okayy Tif, you can kinna stop this game now. It's kinda getting old," Yuffie made notions to walk away but was roughly pushed back against the wall.

"Game, hahahahah…game she says. Who says this is a game we're playing?"

Yuffie suddenly had to clear the tight knot in her throat with a deep swallow.

"Uh-oh!"

"I think those are the right sort of words for it!"

"Cloudddd…cloudddd, save me from evil crazy woman here," it was softly said for both women to hear.

And then with an evil smile on her face, Tifa rose a hand into the sky and with a speed so blinding it came crashing down into "ugffff".

Yuffie who was blocking her head with both hands, waited for the impact time, but then when a second went and soon another, Yuffie was beginning to wonder whether she had died from such a terrible blow, or had the blow never come in the first place. Pulling away her hands she saw that a vivacious Tifa was now grabbed by her waist from a lean Cloud. It appeared as if he was now about to head off into the beach for an early morning's dip, and needed just one more important addition, the addition in this case being Tifa.

Tifa squirmed, wriggled and fought in the rough embrace.

"Cloud let me down, let me teach that little evil ninja-girl what it means to keep her mouth shut!"

"Can't do Tif, Shera's planning for the crew to take a morning's swim and then do some other crazy things on her list."

"But first…let me kill Yuffie and then we can go," Tifa stretched her hands out to grip an annoying Yuffie.

Yuffie by this time, seeing the odds, looked on at the locked up Tifa and couldn't help but grin unceremoniously.

"Well look how the tables have turned," Yuffie said coming up to Tifa and poking her.

"Ouch! Evil…" Tifa cried.

"Yuffie don't do her that!" Cloud said.

"Like hello…you're talking to me? Get it – I'm not gonna listen?"

"Careful ninja-girl, you never know, I might just let her go," Cloud explained.

Yuffie laughed uneasily. Taking the hint she nodded her head and began leaving the room, but before she could leave, she caught Tifa's eyes and began pretending again by imaginarily kissing the air in reenactment of the couple.

Tifa ground her teeth and clenched her fists in anger.

When the door was shut, Tifa sighed and relaxed.

"How I would love to kill that ninja girl!"

"Killing huh, new sport of yours?"

"Only recently until _somebody_ ruined my fun"

"Just doing my normal citizens duty!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. Cloud smirked.

"Rolling your eyes for me, are you?"

"Yes…" was her spiffy reply

"You shouldn't do that, Tifa," he leaned his lips against her ear, breathing lowly into her tender ear.

"And-and w-why…not" her words slowly became muddled by the maddening sensation he plagued on her.

"Coz Cloudie-sama's gonna be forced to spank his temptress and he wouldn't like to do that…but then again." His hands audaciously found themselves around her perfect round ass and giving them a firm squeeze, she was knocked out her trance and gave a small whimper which did scandalous things to his sensitive ear.

"Cloud…" Tifa looked up, and for a moment, instead of seeing blue in his eyes there was something else…a different colour, something she would never expect to see. It was eyes… eyes she swore she had forgotten…eyes of green.

'Sephiroth…' her mind says…

**To be continued…**


	14. Between reality and illusion

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

An: Enjoy the update my friends! 

Insiders-note: Thanks Rina-Statics for giving me the nickname: Ama-chan. I think its very cute. Arigatou my friend.

**Happy Holidays to all.  
From: Ama-chan**

* * *

And as soon it came, it left leaving her most confused and adrift. Cloud realized the sudden change in Tifa. Snapping his fingers in front her trance eyes seem to bring her back to reality. 

"You okay Tifa?" he asked.

For a minute she searched his face for answers that never seemed to project. Taking it as a sign that she just mistook what she saw, she relaxed her worried brows and tried to put calmness back into her disposition. Nodding slowly, she gave a weak smile.

"Hai, w-why wouldn't I be?" and even if she tried to sound as calm as she could, he could still pick up the string of dismay in her voice.

"If anything's bothering you, Tif," he paused to caress the smooth contour of her cheek, "remember I'm always here for you, 'kay?" he leant his head against hers - so their foreheads were touching.

She nodded. "Alright Cloud," she couldn't afford to slip up around Cloud, after all the man seemed to care an awful great deal for her. Besides it was all a bad illusion due to stress or something, right?

Tip-toeing to Cloud's height, Tifa clenched her eyes and kissed Cloud so hard that everything around her would disappear. She didn't like to think about Sephiroth. He took away so much from her and every time she did think about him, she felt guilty for the ones who needed comfort through the rough time. Feeling soft lips move against hers, she was instinctive to react and move her lips to the cordless tune. Her mouth open and his lips covered her again.

He took her bottom lip in his mouth and gently sucked on it. And as was expected, as the vision came of Sephiroth, it left and all Tifa felt now was a lewd fire burning inside of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cloud suddenly narrowed his eyes when everything went…black.

'_You are the puppet and I am your master. What is yours is rightfully…mine'_

'_Mine…Mine'_

_It echoes...tunelessly in the blackness of his head. There is no noise except this one voice that seems to float above the darkness itself. _

_And knowing who this evil is within his head, he cringes and growls. The devil is in his head. It is fighting for freedom, for salvation in what is rightfully his. And though the devil was once dead, it rises like a serpent once again, ready to strike and inflict sickness and turbulence in his mind._

'_Mine…' and the words are full of life even if…he was once dead._

'_What is the puppet's, is the master's…'_

_It forces one to freeze at his words. And suddenly Cloud sees in his head, an image of himself in a dark room and there in the distance is…a light. It calls to him, in all its velvety attraction. And he sees himself walk to the light and there, in front of him stands an angel…but not any and any such angel. It is a fallen angel with a single wing that is rotten and now turning a ghastly shade of black. And the angel seems to look like the devil that haunts him. And the angels smirks, and before the angel is a woman…and from the very feminine body the woman has, Cloud can tell he's seen her before…the angel picks her up in all her nakedness and her hair…her black hair, covers her face and whispering something incoherent in her ear, she grows wild and begins to thrash in his hands. She asks him to let her go but he slowly approaches her ear, bites down and in a fluent moment---_

_There is pink… _

_And……flowers…_

_Everywhere…_

_The angel raises his mighty Masamune and the woman that once had black hair is replaced with another who wears brown and there around her are pink flowers. _

_His eyes water as he looks on in horror. He feels her heart beat…thump. It's so loud. She tries looking up, but hell remains prevalent today and the angel now in all his full glory, sends the blade through the stomach of the woman…_

'_No…no…no' he hears himself cry… 'No'_

"_Good-bye…Cloud" is her last breath._

"Koishii?"

Reality, like a blow it returns to him. It was an illusion. Looking around very suspiciously, his eyes finally settle on the black-head woman in front of him.

"Tifa" the words seem to seep from his lips.

"You okay?" she asks concerned.

Not sure what the hell just happened, and how he might have appeared to Tifa, he swallowed. He was a bit tensed up from an illusion like that. Usually Sephiroth called to him in dreams, but this one was different and though he'd love nothing more than to shrug it off, it was the first time Sephiroth showed his essence by killing in one of his illusions. Knowing something was up, he patted Tifa on the shoulder and said uneasily, "I—I…just remembered, I have something to do. I'll catch up with you later."

Leaving before she could spare a protest, Tifa stood perplexed at his onslaught of emotions.

'What the hell just happened?'

As far as schizo goes, Cloud just demonstrated a live exhibition of split-personality. Scratching her head a bit, she sighed at his behaviour. Again, she was nailing his behaviour on poor Aerith.

"You must miss her a great deal to tip me off so easily" But she noted, it hasn't been the first time he's done this to her.

**To be continued.****

* * *

**

**Sorry for the peachy ending. I really didnt know how to end it. Just a tidbit of information, every three days i'll be updating...so i'll hope you guys would give my fic a lil read through. Thank you.**


	15. Some beach fun

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Shera rounded up the group, even the reluctant few which she tied up and dragged to the beach. Finding a nice space near a shady tree, she gave an ecstatic cry that it was all vacant and practically had their names on it. And for a moment she zipped across the sand and stood proudly over the stomp which she claimed as hers.

"I feel like a conqueror…I…Shera Highwind, conqueror of this new land, shall name it Shady Paradise."

"Aunt Shera you're scaring us," Marlene was the first to pinion on it.

Shera laughed uneasily as a faint blush flustered her cheeks.

"Sorry about that…" and from the crack corner of her eyes, she could make out Yuffie and a few others trying to escape her.

"You know, I can see you people and like duh, you won't get away from me so easily!"

And magically, (please don't even ask me how this happened), a rope from… (looks under everything) heaven knows where really, she spun around in circles and tussled it around the escapees she had.

Setting the group down took long enough and Shera, who found that making a list wasn't such a bad idea - since they would do nothing else except sleep if given the chance, found it to be a great improvement from the latter, so really, why go with sleeping if adventure presented itself so raw and fresh.

With the help from the children, a small area for chairs began taking effect. With a couple of drinks popped out the cooler and a log acting as a make-shift table, Shera did a pretty handy job of making a sandy turf have potential of becoming more. Cid was first to take in his wife's handiwork.

Yuffie nodded at the contribution but then, she could care less since all she was concerned with was getting drinks and getting a farmer's tan. Barret sat down on one of the chairs, while both kids ran out on the wide beach with their Frisbee. Vincent, who refrained from sun, simply refused to move, which explained him standing in the shadows of the tree.

Shera then saw a rare thing, she saw Cath Sith, Reeve, Cloud and Nanaki all approaching. Everyone seemed to be here and having themselves quite a sociable time…but wait…someone was missing.

"Shera!" calls a voice.

Shera is tossed out her thought. "Yes Cloud?"

"Have you seen Tifa?"

And then it hits her, it's Tifa who's missing. But why…where is she? Knowing Tifa not to be the type to ditch anything that imposed sentimental value for the group, or much less plain discrimination against Shera and her ideas, Tifa had been looked on as different, and the selfless type.

Not understanding her absence, which was becoming largely noticed, Shera shook her shoulders negatively. She hadn't known where Tifa was…is…and for that matter…why she should do it now.

Shera decided to look for Tifa but there in the distance, was Tifa approaching in a white bikini and in her hand were her towel and some sunscreen.

Her shades seemed to cover her eyes which everyone had become prone to reading. She approached the group with jaws dropping at her change. Tifa had never been seen as scandalous in whatever manner, and though bikinis were customary for beaches, coz duh, they were intentionally made for that reason, her bikini somehow divulged that entire meaning and became something vulgarly worn on Tifa, but the aura she wore felt assertive, as if she knew what she was doing.

"We were getting worried Tif. Are you okay, everything alright with you?"

Tifa nodded.

"Tifa!" Cloud swallowed. Surprise at her bikini, much less shocked at how perfect the tiny bikini worked her body.

She remained dormant. Unflitched…

"I'm sorry Tif. I didn't mean to leave on you so suddenly."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" and for the first time in what seemed to be…forever, had she ever said something so…bold, raw…?

And walking past him, she walked out to a nice spot on the beach. With the sun beating down on her and giving her body a glow of haughtiness, Cloud couldn't help but curse himself for messing up with her. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he shook his head for being an idiot.

He couldn't let this happen. Catching up with her, he grabbed her hand and she complained.

"Let me go Cloud…just let me go," she hissed.

"I'm sorry Tif…I'm sorry" he said.

"It's a lil late for that, don't you think so?" she pulled at her hand so she could escape from him. But as it was, he was too strong.

"Would you please hear me out Tif?"

"I did Cloud…I always do!"

Realizing she wasn't listening to him, he pulled her into him, her back against his chest. And with his strong arms holding her place, he whispered: I'm sorry Tif, for always messing up…I'm sorry…

She sometimes didn't want to hear it. You know, he accepting his failure. Sometimes she wished it would all drop and fade. Sometimes she wished----

"Listen to me," it was almost a scream, in a plea.

She looked up at him.

"Why don't you see it Tif, that all my choices now have been attempts because my entirety beats for you. I'm sorry for not being everything you expected in the past, but I changed, haven't I? And I did it with your help so please, so as good as a man you've made me now, please don't stomp me out your life now coz that would absolutely screw with me and everything I've become."

"Baka (idiot)!" It slipped and her expression went from receptive to horror-stricken.

"W-What?"

"You're a baka aren't you Cloud?" she asked.

"Um…not last when I checked but I'm sure you're gonna explain even if I told you I don't know how."

She smirked at his spunk. "Cloud…you mean a great deal to me and I wouldn't imagine losing you because it would absolutely hurt me, but sometimes Cloud, it's like the things you do inflict pain on me. Especially when you trip off from reality and contemplate so deeply of what seems to be troubles and I want to be there to caress away the pain or tell you in assurance it's going to be there, but do you even open your ears and this stupid thing sometimes?" she pound his heart.

"Sometimes Cloud I wish so many things when you treat me like that and one of my wishes is to disappear because I feel as if I'll never be good enough…" he cupped her jaw and leaned into her.

"Never…Tifa Lockhart, repeat such bullshit to me. For as long as I can remember myself, you've always been there but I've been blind…and turning back now, I see you were the only good thing the man upstairs gave to me so please when you say things like that it hurts me that I, even now, am hurting you…and maybe was not right for you." He paused to caress away a single tear that feel down her cheek.

"You're perfect Tifa…in my eyes you glow and my strength and hope is in you…just please, remember that, and hold on to that because I only say the truth."

"Oh! Come here baka…and give me a hug!" he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms. Tifa giggled feeling so much empowered with love. As she spun with him in circles and the sun seem to bake them to a crisp, it seemed alright, in fact it seemed more than alright, it seemed pretty damn good to be alive…and here with the man she loved.

And with a quick jerk, she dropped to the floor with a forceful Cloud pinning her to the sand. And as heaven was cruel, Cloud kissed her ear, whispering naughty things only the both should know. Tifa giggled and felt tickled by the hot blows and lewd confessions. Sending a hand beneath her neck, he leant in smelling her well-scented throat. Slowly one kiss lead to another which trailed back to her ear, licking behind the shell, he grabbed the lobe in his mouth and slowly sucked upon it. Tifa fluttered her eyes in delirium as the heat was driving her insane. She moaned and a flash of sensations raged her over. Stimulated by his articulate touch and smooth grace he portrayed, Tifa felt herself trapped on cloud nine.

Kisses trailed to her cheek and tenderly they stopped. Bringing his face up a little bit, he stared down at what was his for keeps and for all time, he reminded.

"Kerei" and as if love is what had been the magnet to their hearts, he slanted his head and kissed her whole on the lips. Feeling his hand sliding down her neck, and fingertips becoming sensitive on her spine, she felt her bikini top becoming lose. Pulling back, Tifa held up a single index finger waving it left to right as a no-no.

"No Cloud, not here!"

Cloud, whose eyes were buried in tension and devilish ideas, took the palm of her hand and began nibbling on the softness. With his eyes never leaving her, it scared her and seduced her…which made it a thrilling first for her.

Tifa bit her lips knowing if she kept this up – giving him the impression it was okay to be so sensual in public he might one day do the real thing in front of man, child and animal which really frightened her.

Pulling out his hold she said: no koishii.

Dropping his head dramatically, like one of those childish kiddies, he nodded.

Tifa then sat down on a blue cloth and opening her sunscreen she placed a small blob on her hand and began mushing it around her hands. All the while Cloud watched her. She began plastering her skin with the cream on her ankles and then she worked it up on her calves and then her legs which really got Cloud excited. Cleverly the cream worked its way into skin which left Cloud being jealous cream would get to touch those legs instead of him.

Turning to her right, Tifa suddenly took Cloud into recognition.

"You know it's not very good to stare, much less come to the beach with no sunscreen."

"I don't have any, and as far as staring goes, you can't force me to stop onna."

"Then how about I sunscreen yah?"

"As in put it on?"

"Well duh, what else would I mean?"

"Well when you put it like that Tif, sure thing. But you may need to start putting cream on my bad-boy down there" he hinted.

"Pervert! Turn over!"

"Aww, you never let me have any fun!"

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

Hope you guys check out my new fic tomorrow. Its a gift from me to you. Please give it a lil read, thats all I wish.**


	16. Fishie

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. I had alot of family get-togethers and parties and crap like that to attend to. I know i owe you guys bigtime and i'll try so hard to make it up. School resumes soon for me, and i need to get as much written, down and permanent before the horror-hour of school restarts. Gah, i can almost hear the school bells in my head. Fehh! Anyways, very sorry to have kept you guys waiting, hope you guys dont hate me..too much.

So sorry again.

* * *

He did as he was told and Tifa adding back an extra glob to her hands iterated the process on his back. With her fingers working the cream into his lean skin, Tifa appreciatively looked on at… her man, as Yuffie and other girls termed it. 'Mine' repeated Tifa. It was a bit different to say, but not distant from the dreams she always wanted with him. 

Cloud moaned. Tifa was great at massaging. Damn, she was a great cook, great martial artist and now a great masseuse.

"Tif…would you be a doll and massage my neck." He turned over so she could do as he requested.

She nodded. She didn't see a problem in that. Working up from the base of his neck to the top, Cloud began smiling when he felt his muscles unwind to her magical fingers.

"Mind massaging my arms" again it didn't seem to be a problem for Tifa, but Cloud on the other hand was totally up to something. In other words, up to no good.

Tifa did her wonders for his left arm perfectly, but it was the right arm that would require two things, one, she going over to the right and massaging him or two, massaging him from the left which made his two devil horns pop on thought.

If Tifa popped him from the left, it would mean she would be forced to lean over and give him a perfect show of her breasts, which meant instant nosebleed though.

Tifa surprisingly sat down on the left and did exactly as Cloud prayed for. She leant over and gave him a show his glossy blue eyes would never forget. His cheeks got tinted a red shade and his ears were steaming. He was absolutely on a high. When Tifa recoiled into her seat, Cloud was left with a goofy expression on his first.

Tifa innocently looked over, "you good?"

"You have pretty boobs" it was a forward, naughty thing to say.

"Urh…Cloud…why?" she asked.

"Because I just cant help myself sometimes"

"I realized"

"Wanna give me more action?" he hinted his brows.

"Urh…I don't think so. You got enough hentai for one day" with that Tifa got up stretched. Slowly she walked away from Cloud and made herself to the bathing persons in the beach. Tifa then stopped when she saw a baby fish in the water. She was about to go run for it when a big wave took it up in its retraction. Tifa sadden.

Smack. A solid stinging smack was welling on her ass, as the culprit showed to her side.

"Whatcha doing hawwtie?" asked a bad Cloud.

"Rubbing my butt now, but I was just saddening at my ssmall fishie friend"

"Fishie-friend you say. I'd never think you having friends who are fishes, what are you to them, a beautiful mermaid?" he asked.

She smirked. "Who knows"

She advanced into the shallow water that now caressed her calves. Then splat. Screaming out Tifa feels something on her back. Pulling a hand back to see whats been splat on her, she sees it's a sandball.

"Who dare –

And before she could finish her solemn statement, she sees a guilty Cloud whistling and looking around.

Talk about being unsuspecting. Bending down to form a sandball she pelt him with it but she missed.

"Missed me"

"You come back here"

"Catch me if you can"

Tifa did exactly that, and everytime she ran, it was just her hair that was bouncing. Boy, Cloud felt like on cloud 11, seeing her bouncing chest bounce that way. Damn, she was hot.

And as if he was trapped deep in thought, a sandball went straight into his face and another went bang into his head.

Cloud cried out which caused a shriek of fright but joy from Tifa. Going back a fair distance she laughed on at him.

"Dummy head…"

"Aghhh, I'm gonna get you for this Tifa"

"Are you?" she bit her lips and said thoughtfully.

She watched him wash the sand out his hair and couldn't help but have her eyes trail down his chest that rippled with chiseled muscles. She remembered how rigid they felt under her fingertips. The idea of water falling down them in such a slow, deliberate manner somehow seduced Tifa.

Cloud suddenly stopped and looked at the water. Something seem to have caught his attention. Calling Tifa over, she grew hesistant. Trucing just for her sake, Tifa came over and there in front of her was Cloud with a so-called surprise in his hand. There in his opened hand was a small fish swimming in water. Tifa went into mush for the small creature.

"Kawaii"

"Wanna know what's more cute Tif?"

"What Cloud?" her eyes were hazed into love and emotion.

"This!"

And with that he threw the fish on her which caused her to scream. Screaming loudly and hysterically, Cloud laughed out loving all the throttling and rambling she was doing for a tiny fish. Finding the little critter, she threw him back into the ocean and with anger in her eyes she launched forward on Cloud who ran the beach with Tifa hot on his heals. With miles and miles of beach to go, Cloud run what he could and turning back, he could see a slow running Tifa.

They had ran a mile and a half from the group (that's pretty small if you think about it). Which gave them a safe distance to do anything they felt.

"Cloud Strife you are the absolute worst. You are naughty, devilish…and –

"Sexy" he inputed.

"Noooo. And evil man I've ever met."

"You know yuh' love me" he grinned.

"You are so cocky"

Approaching her, Tifa grabbed his wrists and grabbing fistfuls of sand she shoved it into his hair. Satisfied with her revenge she let him go. Cloud easily ran into the beach and then took a dive to get the sand out his hair. Calling Tifa in, she nodded. Heading into the water Tifa swam to Cloud whose hands found their way around her waist. His lips touched hers and her pulled her deeper into the water. Tifa screamed he began pulling her under. Boinking him on the head, he remembered she didn't like such jokes.

Feeling cold currents around her, she felt as if they had gone too far out. Complaining a bit Cloud told her to hush else she would have a pretty hard time with him. Of course she didn't listen and of course he gave her a hard time. Letting go of her, Tifa felt Cloud's grip on her lessen. Grabbing onto his neck, Cloud smirked. Kissing her on the head she looked up and kissed him on the lips. Again fire was felt, and with their tongues meshing fine tunes, Cloud felt his shaft go rigid when she accidentally pressed against him due to the currents. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore what was happening to him but it wasn't so easy. Tifa feeling Cloud's uneasiness, coaxed him to kiss her back and he nodded.

"You're getting me ..hyped, Tif"

"Ohh." She paused, "should we stop"

"No…don't" Then she felt his hand pull at her panties a bit.

"Cloud" she breathed out frighten a bit.

"Tifa" he kissed her throat and again she felt him pull her panties lower.

"Cloud we shouldn'---

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Just spare me a lil of yr time. The next chapter i'm deciphering if i should publish a LEMON, or NOT. I say this because there are some interesting points people are bringing up on Cloti, and i'm wondering should i post a lemon, what predicaments would lay ahead for me. So i'm deciphering, and i'd really like some feedback on what guys would like. So please, feel free to speak out.**

**Happy New Years to all..  
****2007, lets rock it!**


	17. Something new NC17 rated

**LOVE SPELL  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

-Amaranthos-

* * *

A few words for you: **this chapter has a skeleton LEMON. 18 yrs and older. **

* * *

"Shhh.."

His voice was soft, but at the same time, firm to his wants. Holding her breath, Tifa felt him pull her panties down. For some reason, no matter how many times they might have

gotten intimate, it always frightened her at the beginning. In a way, she thought it had to do with the fact that she never knew what to expect. With a sturdy single finger, he slipped it in. She cried his name and this drove him over his bounds. There was something about the cry of a woman in her lowest, most primal and carnal form, that seemed to beckon insanity in Cloud's limbo.

With her breath already laboured and her face showing signs of mild stress, Cloud smirked. Still tense from probably their odd position, or where they were located – coz damn, not everyday you go out into the sea doing these things, he gently stroked her back and somehow, with the delicate touch of his fingers down her spine, she relaxed, and muscles that were once tense, released and gave into ease. Closing her eyes to heal the shock, she felt him supplant his left hand on her hip and rock her gently to his coarse and callused finger. With hazy eyes, Tifa looked on at the actions of Cloud, knowing she was weak and vulnerable leaving her open to all his attacks.

Slipping his finger out, she groaned at the loss of contact. Expectant eyes even gave him a berating. Carrying her to the shore, he explained that he wanted to try something new. Tifa tentatively listened to the statement, and nodded as a sign of acknowledgement. Curious by the statement she promised she would enjoy being surprised with whatever Cloud had to offer, whether it be naughty or nice!

Instead of the normal routine, his eyes ran over on her back. Touching her tiny waist, he smoothed it two or three times before dragging, sending his index finger up her spine. Tifa shivered at the small, but poignant touch.

Looking back into her eyes, she could see his eyes flicker with abnormality. As if he was… almost keeping something from her.

"Your skin……… so smooth…" not sounding like his normal self, Tifa stiffened just a bit under his touch.

His viperous eyes returned to look at her, and then audaciously, Cloud allowed his fingers to knot with her bikini top. Pulling it, and twisting it haphazardly across her back, Tifa felt her chest hurt at his vigorous actions.

"You taste………… so good," Cloud said in a lewd tone, his hot mouth kissing her ear lightly.

His kisses increased as they went lower and lower. Taking her hands, he placed them both behind her back and rested them over the next, tightly. Leaning into her neck, he softly sucked on the sensitive flesh causing small abrasive marks to be littered every now and then on her skin. Known for her collection of love-bites, Tifa couldn't lie, it caused her great discomfort when some people caught the marks on her neck, and eyed them mysteriously (like if they never did it before), leaving her awfully embarrassed and in discomfort. But when he does it…like this, with his tongue lapping the area and his suction so slow and sporadic, it leaves her yearning more.

Tifa hissed at his cruel teeth on her shoulder. She sighed comfortably. She could never get fed up of such treatment.

His bites followed from her neck to her vacant back, and going lower, Cloud began to lick a path down her ribs. Lower he went, hearing his name every now and then slip from the raven-head woman's mouth.

Through hazed eyes she looked back at him, seeing him sucking the small of her back.

Removing himself from her back, he slowly lead up to her face, turning her face to the side, he kissed her softly, feeling their tongues knotting ever so often.

"I want to try something new with you…Tifa," he whispered, his voice a bit raspy.

She blinked back a few times, to interpret the message he was sending off.

"Huh?" she gave a confused expression.

"Just get on your hands and knees and leave the rest up to me, 'kay?" he sucked the lobe of ear before letting her go.

Tifa did obediently as she was instructed; a bit confused at the same time at what Cloud was thinking. Her mind cascaded multiple of questions as to why he would want her positioned this way.

"Like this?" she turned back to look at him.

"Just…perfect," and by perfect his eyes were now staring at her butt.

"Now Tif, don't be afraid. I do warn…it does hurt a bit." He traced a round contour.

"Hurt?...A bit?..."

"Shhh."

She nodded slowly.

Grabbing her hips, he brought them up to an angle. There was a bit of worry and fright on his face, he braced himself for the grand finale. As much as he wanted to teach her something new, and enjoy in its endless pleasure, he knew, like sex, it would not be as simply said. Pain was involved, and that seemed to serenade him for some long moments. Tifa nudged him with her foot, which caught him off guard, but back on track with what he had to do. Still wearing a worried expression, Cloud confessed, he couldn't bear to hurt her, even if it was for pleasure.

"I'm waitinggg," she said most bored.

He smirked. I guess, if she felt as if she was ready then he guessed so was he. Right?

With that he slowly worked his way into Tifa's rear. With signs of immediate discomfort and pain, Cloud tried not to ruin the moment since they were nearly there. Resuming his salacious exercise, she winced and then felt a rip inside of her again. Crying out loudly, she collapsed on herself and painfully breathed. Cloud felt guilt surge through him at his selfish actions. Tifa whimpered just a bit knowing that she was not expecting something like this…she assured herself…if Cloud had half the wit to try it then, then she should give him the benefit of the doubt that she was assured a great deal of satisfaction.

"I'm ready..." she croaked.

"No Tifa…"

"Just do it Cloud…you came so far…just finish it" she pleaded with him.

He breathed. "I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't…koishii."

Breathing deeply, he readied himself again and this time with a fluent, fast motion, he entered her soundlessly and effortlessly. Tifa gritted her teeth with tears in her eyes.

"Again," she repeated, encouraging him she was not hurt.

Nodding, he repeated the process like a slow melody, until his shaft had gone to deep tight bounds. With fast movements, he made her yelp his name on each massage. Becoming a little more merciless to how good she was taking it, he crashed deeper into her, making her use the ground as a support. Hearing her call his name shallowly, he feels encouragement build all the more. Suddenly felt a convulsion of her inner walls, he realizes she's nearly at her peak. She feels him slow down considerably and then come to a complete halt. So near and so swollen, she throws him an angry look. He smirks.

Pulling her up so she was standing, he exited her and in almost in that same blinding moment he entered her clit. Arching her back, she moaned his name repetitively like a mantra. Realizing that it was time to finish with a bang, he entered into her, making her moan and with her own hypnotizing eyes she stared back lewdly into his. It was as if she was battling him this time. Draping a slender leg around his waist her other leg followed suit. He supported her weight on his body as they both went into their world of pleasure.

Pounding faster and more uncollected, Cloud lay it in her any possibly way he could. So close to the near, he made Tifa tighten one last time before she went into climax. With Cloud following shortly.

Dropping to his knees, he lay on top of her with the waves at their feet and the sun eating their bodies. With their eyes just searching the next, Cloud smiled. As she looked at him, she could see something she hadn't seen in a long time. It was warm blue eyes, eyes that somehow seemed lost, but now found and it stared at her so intently that she felt herself drown over and over deep in the abysmal shade. With her breath lost, Tifa held him dear to her, cradling his head against her chest. Cloud heard her beat alive in levity for their love. Knowing, this was how it was suppose to be he wished now, he could stay like this forever and never take another step in life, when everything in that one moment resounded flawlessly…so wonderfully. What two lovers would give to remain unattached to the world that surrounded them was unimaginable. Only they knew and only they had truly felt the power of being one.

--

--

--

For hours the group hadn't seen Tifa and Cloud and was beginning to grow alarmed at their absenteeism. Shera held her head worrying that the couple had ran off in their love craze and as a result might have gotten lost on the wide beach. Knowing that she was once young and love had been a special thing that made people do both wonderful and silly things, she wondered if their actions had anything to do with ditching her….it was just a thought.

"Look, there they are!" pointed out Denzel who was now standing on a log. He then jumped off running toward the others.

"Ahh, it seems the buggers might have worn out themselves," Cid commented. He turned around in time to see Marlene jumping on his back to get a good view into the distance. Marlene then formed her hands like a binoculars and cutely looked through. She saw two dots on the horizon.

"Worn themselves doing things that shudda been kept in their room. Damn wild kids!" Barret bellowed.

"Oh come on, Barret. They're young and in love. I think it's kind of romantic, you know – going out on the beach, making love…holding each other tightly and professing your undying love for the next…" Shera sighed dreamily. "I sometimes wish I could do that with a certain someone, but nooooo," she said while watching Cid.

"Like hello…there are kids around here…" Reeve commented. "Ix-nay-on-da-hentai," using code to talk in front the little kids.

"Oops," blushed Shera, "my bad!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Cloud and Tifa still lay in the distance and didn't seem to be in any hurry to go anywhere.

Yuffie suddenly perked up, "I agree with you Shera, Cloud and Tifa have been a pain in the ass and yet…when they run off and go doing things in the bushes we all complain, well not me everyone…besides, being the instigator and one responsible for all the success…I think everyone should thank me for my wonderful handiwork!"

"Ninja-girl…what are you talking about?"

And suddenly realizing what she had said, Yuffie felt this unwavering fear surging throughout her. All eyes stared on, making her feel as if she was only one and somehow she knew she had been the only one in this dirty gig. Tension built at every second lost. Her eyes darted left to right, and though she was always quick to counter and get herself out such sticky situations, her brain slowed in thinking forcing her to take the brute of the spotlight…

Swallowing hard, she onlooked their faces. 'Uh-oh'


End file.
